Not a Hero
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: What will Hotshot do when he discovers Megatron is his father? He has the choice to either remain an autobot or succumb to his fate as a decepticon. And who will help Hotshot through this mess? Complete!
1. Tormenting Dream

Author's Note: This fic is being done as a gift to a good friend of mine. I would like to give her credit for most of the ideas in this fic. Oh, and I don't own Transformers Cybertron, Hasbro does. The OC that will come in a later chapter belongs to my friend and I.

**Chap. 1: Tormenting Dream**

_Darkness. It was all familiar and foreign at the same time. Peaceful and terrifying. He couldn't see that well in the dark, and he wasn't able to until his optics finally adjusted. Just as he thought he was alone he saw Red Alert in the distance calling to him._

"_Hotshot," the medic said in an eerie tone, "We've disobeyed…**you've** disobeyed."_

"_I know Red Alert, I'm sorry,"_

"_It's all your fault Hotshot. What are we going to do? What are **you **going to do?"_

_"I'll take the blame, I swear…you won't be punished,"_

_Red Alert crossed his arms, "You should just runaway."_

"_No, I'm not a coward,"_

"_You're not a hero either,"_

_Slowly Hotshot pondered his words, "I have nowhere to go."_

"_Go home, return to your father. Your father will learn you in,"_

"_I…I don't know who my father is,"_

"_Then look,"_

_Red Alert disappeared suddenly. Hotshot ran to where he had been but didn't see the medic anywhere. The bot turned only to find himself back in the autobot base, looking face to face with his commander._

"_Hotshot…Red Alert had told me what you've done,"_

"_He has? Sir, I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders. I just couldn't stand by and watch as two of Megatron's thugs beat up Clocker and Brakedown,"_

"_I can't trust you anymore Hotshot,"_

"_Optimus, you must understand,"_

"_I understand fully that you disobeyed me. I don't want to have to put up with this kind of behavior while trying to save the universe…I'm discharging you. Go home Hotshot. Distract your father for me, it'll help the autobot cause,"_

"_What?" asked the confused Hotshot._

_His question was never answered since the "scene" changed suddenly and Optimus disappeared. Hotshot found himself standing in what looked like a fiery abyss. He looked about himself and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The light blue bot didn't move from fear._

"_Turn around autobot,"_

_Slowly Hotshot did as the voice told him. Horror stuck him as he did so._

"_M…Megatron?"_

"_Don't act so surprised Hotshot,"_

"_What…what do you want?"_

_The decepticon leader laughed, "My Hotshot, you've grown."_

_Hotshot was baffled. He couldn't figure out what Megatron was talking about. Why would he care to point out how much he's grown? Hotshot tried to take a step back, but his feet didn't move._

"_I'm not a coward," he thought mentally, "I'll stand up to him."_

_Megatron went on, "You're still young though. I still have time…time to change you mind about everything."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Megatron turned and walked away from him. Hotshot stared blankly into the tyrant's back._

"_I see the autobots don't want you anymore, after an innocent mistake. You had good intentions,"_

"_At least someone agrees with me,"_

"_Why **wouldn't **I…Hotshot?"_

"_I don't know," Hotshot said sarcastically, "Maybe because I'm a mere autobot soldier and you're the leader of the decepticons."_

"_Hotshot, you don't know me,"_

"_I know you well enough,"_

_The decepticon leader seemed to change the subject, "You have a lot of potential Hotshot. You will someday be an excellent soldier."_

_Hotshot didn't say anything. He had heard this before, from his platoon leader back in military school. Hotshot assumed his father had an excellent military background, which would explain his own abilities to fight so well at such a young age._

_The decepticon chuckled, "If only your mother could see you now."_

"_My…mother?" Hotshot wondered then realized, "Oh sweet Primus, please don't tell me—_

"_Hotshot," Megatron interrupted, "I am your father."_

* * *

Red Alert was walking by Hotshot's quarters when he heard the bot shouting. The medic entered only to discover the bot was having a nightmare. He shook him gently.

"Hotshot, wake up. You're having a nightmare,"

His optics flared online suddenly and he sat bolt upright startling the medic a bit. Hotshot was gasping for air and a light layer of coolant was on his face and neck. He calmed down realizing he was awake.

"Are you alright?" Red Alert asked concerned.

"I…I'm fine…it was only a dream,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"

"Alright then, I'll be going. Try to go back to sleep,"

And with that Red Alert left. Hotshot slowly lay back down, thankful that had only been a dream. Though as much as he tried, he couldn't fall back asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Short, sweet, and to the point. Chapter two will hopefully come soon. 


	2. Distracting and Reacting

Author's Note: Sorry to keep everyone in suspense. Here's chapter two.

**Chap. 2: Distracting and Reacting**

_Distracted._ That's how Hotshot felt when he when he finally dragged himself out of his bed. He hadn't gotten any sleep since Red Alert woke him up from his dream. Frustrated Hotshot punched a wall.

"If it's just a dream, why is it bothering me like this?" the confused bot asked to no one in his room.

Slowly he left his quarters and went off to find Red Alert. It didn't take him too long since the medic was right where he'd thought he'd be, in the command center of their makeshift base talking with Clocker. Hotshot tried to hide his "distracted" mood.

"Morning Clocker, Red Alert,"

"Same to you Hotshot," Red Alert replied, "Have you recovered from that dream you had last night?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Hotshot lied, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"How about I take you over to see Override?" Clocker suggested, "She's the leader of this planet and may know a thing or two about this planet key you're seeking."

"Alright," said the racer bot, "Just where can we find her?"

"Follow me,"

Clocker transformed and led the duo to the top of Mount Stargaze so they could try to see where Override was. He pointed to a certain mountain.

"You see that mountain with a flat top? Override's favorite racetrack is on top of it," Clocker explained.

"Then we should probably go there and see if she's around," Hotshot responded while transforming and starting back down the mountain.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't so eager," Red Alert sighed and then followed after his comrade.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Clocker hollered following after the two.

Once they made it to the racetrack, Hotshot was the first one to climb up and look at it. He was blown away by its awesomeness.

"I could tear this place up," Hotshot thought aloud.

"There's Override over there," Clocker pointed out, "Talking to those guys."

Hotshot looked, "Oh no. That's Megatron."

"And he's with Ransack and Crumplezone," Red Alert added.

"Megatron? Who's Megatron?" asked a confused Clocker.

"Our enemy," Red Alert explained, "You don't want to come across his path, trust me."

The trio listened in to Megatron and Override's conversation about the planet cup. Override challenged Megatron to a race, which he accepted. The stakes: if Megatron wins he gets the planet cup and if Override wins she keeps the planet cup. Right as the race began Hotshot jumped on to the racetrack.

"Hotshot, where are you going?" Red Alert asked concerned.

"I can't let Megatron win that planet cup, I'll win it," Hotshot answered and then drove away joining the race.

As the race progressed, Hotshot took the lead and was going to win. Ransack and Crumplezone didn't want Megatron angry so they fired missiles at Hotshot. Hotshot decided not to avoid them.

"If I dodge those missiles I'll lose the race," he thought out loud.

Megatron's voice suddenly echoed in the racer's mind, "_If only your mother could see you now._"

"No!" Hotshot pleaded with himself, "Don't think about that right now. Concentrate on the race."

The missiles exploded on the track in front of him. Hotshot spun out and Override won the race. After yelling at Ransack and Crumplezone and complimenting Hotshot she drove away. Megatron and his thugs left as well. Red Alert and Clocker came over to Hotshot.

"Are you alright?" Red Alert asked concerned, "You looked distracted right before the missiles hit."

"I'm fine," Hotshot protested, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"If you say so Hotshot. Now why'd you go and do that anyway? You know Megatron would've lost. He's not built to race,"

"I thought I'd win the planet cup and get this whole thing over with right now,"

"Was it really that reason, or did you just want to race?"

"No Red Alert, I was just trying to help,"

Hotshot's conscious came to life again and the light blue bot heard the medic say in his head, "_You're not a hero either._"

"Let's just go," Red Alert sighed frustrated.

"No!" Hotshot yelled startling both Clocker and Red Alert, "I'm going to talk with Override."

And with that Hotshot transformed and drove away. Red Alert and Clocker watched as he disappeared down the road.

"Something's bothering him," Clocker observed.

"I know, and I can't help but feel that whatever is bothering him had to do with that dream he had," Red Alert thought for a second then continued, "Clocker, will you help me try to convince Hotshot to talk about that dream he had?"

"Sure Red Alert,"

"Don't force him to do it either, and try to be nice about it,"

"I will,"

They left the racetrack and headed back to the base. Both hoped Hotshot wasn't getting into any trouble and would be back soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, another short chapter. I have a feeling the next chapter won't be much longer. 


	3. Insomnia

Author's Note: What is the purpose of writing author's notes when you don't have anything to say?

**Chap. 3: Insomnia**

_He was the one who lived in darkness. It was so familiar and comforting to him that he could call it his home. As the darkness swirled about him he waited for his optics to adjust. When they did, he saw Optimus before him._

"_Megatron," the autobot leader called, "Where is he?"_

"_Who?"_

"_How could you? You lost him,"_

"_What are you talking about Prime?"_

"_You know who, you've only forgotten,"_

_Megatron couldn't comprehend whom the autobot was talking about, "I've seen many faces and I've forgotten whom many people are. Just whom in particular are you talking about?"_

"_One of my soldiers,"_

"_How could I forget one of your soldiers? Is he fighting now?"_

"_Yes," Optimus paused, "You've forgotten who he really is."_

"_Then who is he really?"_

"_You're son,"_

_Optimus faded away into the darkness just as Megatron was about to ask him more questions. The decepticon leader looked around for him, but all he saw was his familiar blackness._

"_Where are you Prime?" Megatron shouted, "Who is he? Who is my son?"_

_But Optimus was gone. The darkness disappeared and Megatron found himself at a racetrack on Speed Planet. He wasn't alone either. Hotshot drove up beside him._

"_Wanna race?"_

"_Where is your leader, I need to talk to him,"_

"_Race me and I'll tell you,"_

"_Have it your way autobot,"_

_Megatron transformed and drove up with Hotshot to the starting line. Hotshot called the race and then they were off. To his surprise Megatron took a strong lead against the younger bot._

"_Hey, wait up,"_

"_This is a race," Megatron exclaimed, "I'm not supposed to wait for you."_

"_You've never waited for me," Hotshot said trying miserably to catch up, "You've always left me behind."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Megatron started losing his momentum. Hotshot quickly regained some of his lost ground. Soon he was neck and neck with Megatron._

"_You've never cared about me,"_

_The decepticon slowed a bit more. Hotshot went faster and was soon ahead of Megatron. Suddenly the road broke ahead of them and left a long drop. Hotshot tried to stop but was going too fast. He transformed as he tumbled off the edge but managed to grab a piece of broken metal sticking out from the road and hold on. Megatron had stopped right at the edge and transformed._

"_Megatron," Hotshot pleaded, "Help me."_

_Megatron gazed into the desperate bot's blue optics._

"_Blue optics," Megatron thought to himself, "Just like…me."_

"_Megatron," Hotshot shouted snapping Megatron out of his thoughts, "Why don't you care? I am your son!"_

* * *

Megatron jumped awake from his dream. He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Coolant was dripping down his face. He sat up and wiped it off.

"No," he told himself, "He's not my son. My son was killed."

Slowly Megatron lay back down. He pulled his blanket up to his chin as he rolled on to his side.

"He's not my son," Megatron whispered to calm himself, "Hotshot's not my son."

Megatron was unable to go back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: My, I wonder what's going to happen next. Anyway puh-leeaaazzzeee review. 


	4. Father to Son

Author's Note: No reviews? I want reviews, not to sound greedy and mean, but I would really appreciate them. Don't be afraid, voice your opinion. It doesn't matter if you like it or hate it, just give me something so I know people are reading this fic.

**Chap. 4: Father to Son**

After driving a short distance Hotshot caught up with Override. He transformed and walked up to her and she turned to him.

"Back to race already or is this going to be about the planet key?"

"As much as I would love to race you, I can't since that's not why I sought you out," Hotshot remarked.

"Then I'm not interested," she replied about to leave.

"Override, wait, could you at least hear me out?"

She sighed heavily, "Fine, just make this quick."

"I need information on the planet cup, just enough to determine if it's the planet key or not,"

"I'm not willing to discuss it, unless you're willing to beat me in a race,"

"Have it your way _leader_," Hotshot exclaimed transforming into his vehicle mode.

"You'll pay!" Override said angrily and transforming herself.

They went to the starting line and Override called the race. Both of them roared forward once she said go. Both remained neck in neck for a couple turns and then Override began leaving Hotshot in the dust.

"No!" Hotshot thought, "She can't win, I won't let her. Cyber key power!"

A cyber key entered him and he sped ahead easily catching up to Override who was shocked to see him. Hotshot lost control suddenly and drove off the road. Override quickly went to his aid. Hotshot lay on the ground in robot mode.

"Hotshot, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he retorted getting up, "I suppose you're not going to tell me anything."

"Well you didn't win,"

"Neither did you,"

"I said I'd only tell you about the planet cup if you beat me in a race. You didn't finish and neither did I, so I'm not telling you anything," Override explained.

"Do you actually realize how important it is that we find this planet key?"

"It may be important to you but not to me,"

"Override!" Hotshot groaned clutching her shoulders tightly, "You don't understand."

"Understand what?" Override asked flinching from Hotshot's grasp.

"Our mission is to stop a black hole that has swallowed my home planet. This black hole can only be stopped by the omega lock and four cyber planet keys,"

"Why should I care about your home planet?"

"If left unstopped, the black hole will swallow the entire universe, _including_ Speed Planet,"

Override gazed into his optics, "I'll only let you have the planet cup once you beat me in a race."

Hotshot groaned and let her go. He couldn't deny she was thick skulled. He couldn't deny he loved racing her. Whatever the case, he would beat her in that race and change her mind.

"_You're still young though. I still have time…time to change your mind about everything,"_

Hotshot clutched his head as Megatron's voice echoed through his thoughts once again.

"Hotshot, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine,"

Override put a hand on his shoulder and a sharp pain went through her suddenly. She yelped and fell on her back. The pain only increased.

"Override?" Hotshot asked turning to her, "Override!"

The leader of Velocitron blacked out slipping into a dream…

* * *

_Override stood watching Hotshot talking to Megatron. She was scared for the light blue bot and she didn't know why. She didn't know what the two were talking about though she really wished she did. Like magic, her wish came true._

_"Hotshot, join me. With the decepticons is where you really belong," Megatron said._

_"I'd do anything to please you,"_

_The decepticon smiled, "I don't want to leave you behind anymore."_

_"My loyalty is to you,"_

_"Welcome back my son,"_

* * *

Hotshot was bent over Override gently shaking her. He didn't know if she was alright or not. He prayed she was and he wasn't exactly sure why. Override stirred and her optics came online.

"H…Hotshot," she stammered looking up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered sitting up, "You're one of them aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're a decepticon,"

"No, I'm an autobot,"

"Really?"

"I've been one all my life,"

"Then just when were you planning on telling me you're Megatron's son?"

"What?! N…no, I'm not," Hotshot said standing up and walking away.

Override got up and caught up to him, "Then who is your father?"

"I don't…I don't know," he paused, "Override, I have to go."

She stopped walking and he walked on ahead of her. The femme knew something was bothering the poor bot. She wished she could figure what.

"Hotshot…what's wrong?"

He stopped walking but didn't turn to her, "I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Whatever it is," Override said quietly, "You can tell me."

"There'd be no races involved right?"

"No, c'mon, I'll escort you back to the road, and you can tell me all about whatever it is that is troubling you,"

"Alright,"

They transformed and headed back to the road.

(Decepticon base…)

Megatron sat in his quarters thinking about the dream he had. He was sick of it but as hard as he tried he couldn't forget about it. He turned on his comlink.

"Megatron to Optimus,"

There was a bit of static and then, "Optimus here. What is it Megatron?"

The decepticon sighed heavily thinking about what to say, "What…whatever happened to my son?"

Optimus was the quiet one this time, "It's a long story."

"Is he dead or alive?"

"Alive,"

"Is…is he fighting as an autobot right now, in your ranks?"

"Y…yes," Optimus answered, "Megatron, how did you figure all this out?"

"It doesn't matter. Why did you, my own _brother_, tell me he was dead?"

"I don't want you to have him back. He's a good bot, and you would never be a good father for him. You always left him behind or forgot about him. Thank Primus he doesn't remember who his father is,"

"I never got the chance to father him, his mother brought him to your side before I got the chance. Apparently she didn't have any faith in me either,"

"Just what are you planning Megatron?"

"I'll get him back. He is the heir to the leader of the decepticons, he is _my_ heir, and he will make an excellent decepticon soldier,"

"You don't even know who your son is,"

"I know who he is, and I'm going to pay _Hotshot_ a visit right now,"

Optimus was silent a couple seconds, "I don't know how you remember, but I will not let you turn him into something he's not."

"It should be easy…he's got decepticon in his genes,"

Megatron ended the transmission and opened a dimension gate to Speed Planet and stepped through.

(On Speed Planet…)

Hotshot told Override all about his dream and vice versa. They neared the road and were silent a few seconds.

"Do you think it's true?" Override wondered, "I mean, we both had a dream about it."

"I don't want it to be true, what would I do if it was?"

"Well you could go on like it isn't true, become a decepticon, or runaway,"

"No, I'm not a coward,"

"Calm down Hotshot, I wasn't calling you one,"

They arrived on the road and transformed into robot mode. The person they saw on the road before them startled them.

"Hotshot," Megatron spoke, "I think it's time we had a little chat. You know, father to son."

* * *

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger, I'm so evil. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. God Damn Miseries

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. As usual school is to blame. I can't wait until summer break. Oh, and I got three reviews. Thank you to those three people, you know who you are.

**Chap. 5: God Damn Miseries**

Hotshot stood there silently for a few seconds. The entire dream he had flashed through his mind. It was supposed to be imaginary; it was just a dream, now it was a horrible reality. He looked at Megatron with no expression on his face.

"It's not true, you can't be my father!" Hotshot yelled. He looked to the left and the open road. It would be a perfect get away, but he knew Megatron would only come after him.

"It is very well the truth, we've only both forgotten," the decepticon said crossing his arms and staring at as son.

"You have no proof,"

"Ask your commander, he knows. He is the one who told me,"

"Why would he tell you something like that? Only you would know if you had a son,"

"I had a son! Optimus and your mother were the only one's besides me who knew I did,"

"I don't believe this, you're lying!" the autobot shouted. He pushed by Megatron and went to transform and speed away but the decepticon turned him around and grabbed him by the throat. Hotshot felt his feet leave the ground as Megatron pulled him up to his optic level.

"Do you really think I'd make something like this up? I, Megatron leader of the decepticons would never do something like this if it weren't true. Now if you don't believe me ask your unc—leader. He knows just as much about this as I do,"

Override watched helplessly as this happened. She knew Hotshot's nightmare was coming to life right in front of him and her. There was nothing she could do to help the situation. No action she made or word she said would make a difference to them. They were perhaps father and son, and nobody in the entire universe could break that bond.

"Why does Optimus know about this? He is after all your arched nemesis. He shouldn't know," Hotshot spat in the decepticon's face.

"Hotshot, there is so much you don't know. Optimus has a different relation to me than just my enemy. Optimus is more than just a commander to you as well,"

Hotshot narrowed his optics into a glare and looked Megatron directly in the eye. There was fire in his optics from his rage and he shouted in a furious tone, "Let me go! I don't care if you're my father or not! I will _never_ be your son!"

Megatron tightened his grip on the young bot's neck and told him in his own angry tone, "I'll make you change your mind. You are my son and related to me by blood. You will be a decepticon, my ways are in you, and just you wait. It won't be long until you come running back to me."

Hotshot gagged from the tight grip and then choked, "Never."

Megatron dropped him on the ground and left. Hotshot lay on the road too angry to get up. He was in disbelief. He loved being an autobot, and now, after all these years, to find out he was really a decepticon, the son of his sworn enemy—it was too much to bear. Hotshot prayed someone would come along and run him over. It would at least put him out of his misery.

Override rushed to his side hoping he was all right. She knelt beside him and helped him into a sitting position. She knew he was still angry and didn't know whether or not to try talking to him after what had just happened. The Speed Planet leader wasn't quite sure what to say anyway.

Hotshot broke the silence, "My life is over. Don't touch me Override, leave me here to die."

"You know I can't do that Hotshot. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

Hotshot looked at the ground and quietly said, "You're willing to be my friend though I'm…I'm a decepticon bastard and Megatron's mutant son?"

"Hotshot, don't say that. You're not a bastard and you're definitely not a mutant. Come on; let's get out of here. I'll escort you back to Clocker and Brakedown's place," she answered pulling him to his feet.

"I don't understand why you are helping me,"

"You need it,"

"Override, you didn't want to help me before, why the change of heart?"

"Would you really call it a change of heart?"

Hotshot wasn't sure what to say and decided to leave the question unanswered. Override smiled not letting Hotshot see it and transformed. The light blue bot followed suit and the two sped off down the road together.

"Override, I didn't know you were such a good person. I guess I shouldn't go by my first impression of you,"

"No worries, you were only mad because you couldn't beat me in a race,"

"Yeah…wait, what? Hey!" Hotshot said realizing what the femme said, "Take that back, I can to beat you in a race."

"I'm still waiting to see that,"

"Fine, I'll race you back to the base,"

"Sounds good to me, but I'm not going easy on you or telling you anything about the plant key unless you win!"

"Alright, on your mark, get set…go!" Hotshot shouted tearing off down the road with Override right behind him.

Override couldn't help but crack another smile as she watched Hotshot race on down the road directly in front of her. He needed to get his mind off Megatron, and this obviously was working.

"Hey you're going easy on me," Hotshot said teasing her.

"Not anymore," Override answered pulling out from behind him and speeding up along side him. Slowly she started taking a lead on him, "Who's the slow one now Hotshot?"

Hotshot groaned and put the pedal to the metal to catch up with the femme. Just as he was about to pass her to take the lead, they arrived at Clocker and Brakedown's place. They both came to an abrupt halt and tied.

"Close but no cigar," Override chided him.

"Well you didn't win either,"

"I didn't lose,"

Hotshot would've rolled his eyes if he could've. Instead he shook his head and started for the entrance.

Override called after him, "Hey Hotshot, how much do you want that planet cup?"

"More than anything, why?"

"You'll see, I'll see you around Hotshot. Take care,"

"Same to you Override, oh and the next time we race, I'm gonna win,"

"Keep dreaming," she said driving away down the road.

Hotshot watched her as she drove into the setting sun. He couldn't help notice she looked quite beautiful. He sighed as she disappeared from view. Hotshot didn't know why, but he couldn't wait to see her again.

A voice interrupted him from his thoughts, "Hotshot! There you are, I was beginning to get worried. Are you alright?"

Hotshot turned to Red Alert and snapped at him, "For the millionth time, nothing is wrong with me, just leave me alone!"

"Calm down Hotshot, what did Override say?"

"I have to beat her in a race in order to get the planet cup,"

"That's all?"

"Yes, why?"

"You were gone for quite a long time. Did something else happen?"

"No, nothing," Hotshot answered trying to get by him and go in the base but Red Alert wouldn't let him.

"Hotshot what is going on that you're not telling me about?"

"It's not important,"

"If it's not important why is it bothering you like this?"

Hotshot looked the medic square in the eye, "If I really wanted you to know I would've told you."

"Hotshot, you're not healthy, now tell me what it is or I'll force it out of you,"

He groaned and replied angrily, "Fine if you really must know Megatron decided to pay me a visit while I was talking to Override. He came bringing news that I was his son! What you think of that Red Alert, does it answer your slagging question?"

Red Alert was silent a few seconds trying to let Hotshot's words sink in, "Well that would explain a lot. Perhaps you should tell Optimus about this."

"No!" Hotshot shouted once again peeved, "If I told him he'll either want to come here or send me back to earth. If either one of those things happened the mission here would be screwed."

"Perhaps it would be if you went to earth, but not if Optimus came here. He'd just continue with what we're doing now because there's nothing else he could do," Red Alert shot back starting to lose his own temper.

Hotshot thought about that for a couple seconds allowing his temper to calm while he did so, "Alright, you've made your point. Let me by so I can talk to Optimus."

Red Alert complied and moved out of Hotshot's way. The light blue bot proceeded to walk to the command center of the base and set up a transmission with the autobot base on earth. Jetfire was the one to answer it.

"Hotshot? Is everything alright there on Speed Planet?"

"Well I don't know how things could get much worse than they are now,"

"What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in later Jetfire, right now I need to speak to Optimus…alone,"

* * *

Author's Note: This has to be the longest chapter yet, or at least the one with the most words. Anyways please review!!! 


	6. Your Company

**Chap. 6: Your Company **

Jetfire looked at the light blue bot a moment trying to figure out what could have possibly gone wrong. Too many things came to mind and he said, "Alright, if it is so important that you talk to Optimus privately I'll go get him."

"Thanks Jetfire,"

Hotshot watched as Jetfire disappeared from the screen for a few moments. He was nervous about this whole discussion. The bot knew Optimus would blow a fuse once he said he had disobeyed his orders. Hotshot sighed knowing he could end the transmission at anytime and deal with his leader some other time. "No," he thought, "I'm not a coward."

_"You're not a hero either,"_

Just as Hotshot thought that and was about to have another emotional outburst, Optimus's face appeared on the monitor. There was no turning back now. There was silence for a few brief seconds and then Optimus spoke, "What is it Hotshot?"

"Optimus," Hotshot choked.

"Hotshot what's wrong? What happened?" Optimus asked thinking something was seriously wrong when he heard Hotshot say his name.

Hotshot paused trying to regain his composure before saying, "Is it true? Is Megatron…is he my—

"Hotshot…whatever Megatron told you, it's true. You are his son,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was trying to protect you Hotshot. If you had known Megatron was your father when you were younger you probably wouldn't be an autobot today,"

Hotshot made a fist with his hand and tried to control his anger. He hated this; he wished he never found out who his father really was. It all started with that dream, that dream that was a horrid nightmare and reality at the same time. Hotshot was…_is_ Megatron's son. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Optimus, what do I do? No one will trust me once they hear who my father is and who I really am,"

"No one else has to know Hotshot,"

"Red Alert knows, and Megatron won't keep his mouth shut about it. Why did you keep this a secret from me? Why didn't you tell me when I was younger? That way I could have joined the decepticon side and this wouldn't have been such a big deal like it is now!" Hotshot shouted.

"Calm down," Optimus ordered, "And don't you dare even think about joining the decepticon side! Just because your father is a decepticon doesn't mean you're one."

"Why wouldn't I be one? I've got Megatron's ways in me,"

"You may have Megatron's ways in you but you don't have all of his qualities. You're an autobot Hotshot, I don't want to see you go to his side,"

Hotshot paused once again thinking of what to say, "What did Megatron mean when he said you are more than just his enemy and more than just my commander?"

Optimus was the one to slip into a brief silence this time. He sighed, "Megatron's my brother and I'm you're uncle."

Hearing that drove Hotshot into hysterics, "Why did you keep all of this from me? I had the right to know. Whenever you asked you never told me anything, you just sent me away. Some uncle you are."

"Hotshot, you don't understand. I didn't tell you because I didn't want this happening,"

"Did you think I would never find out?"

"No, I knew someday you would, and I was hoping to break it to you slowly. This really isn't a big deal Hotshot, you're just overreacting,"

"Overreacting? Optimus are you kidding me? I just found out my sworn enemy is my father and you; a person whom I trust and care a lot about, knew the entire time and didn't tell me! How did you expect me to react?" Hotshot shouted.

"Not like this," Optimus said in a quiet voice, "Hotshot, I'm coming up there as soon as I get the chance."

"No!" the light blue bot yelled, "I don't want you here."

"Hotshot, you need help,"

"Help? No one can help me. There is no cure to Megatron being my father. He's always been father and he always will be,"

"Then just what are you going to do Hotshot? You obviously can't make it through this mess alone,"

"What I do from here on out is none of your business, _uncle_," Hotshot chided reaching for the button that would end the transmission.

"Hotshot wait!" Optimus called.

Hotshot didn't. He pressed the button and the screen went black. Optimus sighed and slowly turned away from the monitor. He stood there thinking about what to do when Jetfire came in.

"Is everything okay Optimus?" Jetfire questioned noticing his commander's mood.

"Not entirely," Optimus answered.

"What has that punk gone and done now?"

"Nothing, he just found out something I was hoping he wouldn't,"

"And what would that be?" asked the curious second in command.

"It doesn't matter," Optimus answered walking past him.

Jetfire turned watching Optimus walk out of the room. He tried to figure out what Hotshot found out that had upset Optimus like that but nothing came to mind. Slowly he went back to his work.

Meanwhile Hotshot had stormed out of the base in a total rage. If Hotshot had any of Megatron's qualities, it was surely his temper. Hotshot transformed and raced off down the road in the direction Override had disappeared in. Nothing was going well for him anymore.

After going as far as he dared go on his own Hotshot stopped and transformed. He walked off the road and over to an outcrop of rocks. Sitting on one he glanced over at the sunset. It reminded him of Override.

Override. He smiled thinking about her. Hotshot didn't understand why her name brought so much joy to him but he'd rather think about her than his father. He thought she was beautiful, like summer lightning. "Lightning," he thought to himself, "She's faster than lightning." He heard someone come to a stop suddenly.

"I didn't expect to find you here," an all too familiar voice said, "Enjoying the sunset Hotshot?"

"Sure am Override,"

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind," Hotshot remarked and made room for her to sit next to him on the rock.

Override accepted the seat, "So what are you doing out here?"

"I came to cool my nerves and try to get my mind off my father,"

"I understand,"

Hotshot looked at her, "What about you?"

"I was just driving by when I saw you. I thought I'd stop to chat, if you didn't mind,"

"Not at all," Hotshot smiled warmly, "I enjoy your company."

Override was the one to smile this time, "That's a first."

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people here like to just sit and talk with me. They think I'm all about racing and too stuck up to have a normal conversation with anybody. Racing may be my passion, but I'm not mean,"

"You're right about that. You seem to be the only friend I've got right now. And we've got a lot in common,"

"Like what?"

"Well we both love to race and everyone thinks something is wrong with the two of us," Hotshot explained.

"Just because you're Megatron's son doesn't mean something is wrong with you. You're perfect in my eyes," Override replied. She blushed after saying the last part.

Hotshot noticed and his smile grew even more, "Well just because you are an extremely passionate racer doesn't mean something is wrong with you. I love racing you, and not for the glory of winning, but just being with you."

"Aw Hotshot," Override exclaimed leaning against him, "I didn't know you liked me that much."

Hotshot put his arm around her, "Would you really say like or something else?"

Override didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. She just relaxed into Hotshot's embrace and gazed at the setting sun. She felt differently about Hotshot than the rest of the few friends she had. What she felt, she believed, was greater than liking. Perhaps even greater than friendship. She only wondered if Hotshot felt the same way.

Optimus sat in his quarters thinking. It was the only place he had any privacy and could think about what was troubling him. He had to get to Speed Planet as soon as possible. Hotshot was in need of some guidance, his guidance and not Megatron's. Optimus sighed. He was losing Hotshot, and Megatron was winning him.

* * *

Author's Note: Not as long as the last chapter, but yet it is still another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Nothing Ever Goes The Way It Should

Author's Note: Yey! I'm getting reviews. Changing the summary obviously helped, at least I think. Anyway, a lot of people are getting a Star Wars vibe as they read this. Quite honestly, when my friend and I came up with this I don't think we had Star Wars in mind at all. We were just trying to combine our two favorite characters (Hotshot and Megatron if you haven't guessed) into one fic. And thus this whole family thing surfaced. Personally if you ask me, this is fun to write.

**Chap. 7: Nothing Ever Goes The Way It Should**

Megatron was in the command center of his base thinking. If he could convince Hotshot to join the decepticon side, everything could turn in his favor. He knew Hotshot was just as fast as Override and could beat her in a race; it was only a matter of time. And if the bot were on his side, the planet cup would go to the decepticon side. But that wasn't the only thing that would come to the decepticons. Hotshot had all the information about the autobots, the whereabouts of their base, where the autobots were looking for the planet keys and the omega lock, everything.

The decepticon leader grinned. Hotshot would be a very valuable bot if on his side. Irreplaceable. And with the decepticons was where Hotshot truly belonged, or so Megatron thought. He was strong, fast, and naïve. So naïve that the decepticon leader believed it really wouldn't take too much effort to make Hotshot one of his own. After all, the light blue bot _was_ his son.

Thundercracker walked into the room suddenly saying, "Sir, we've pin pointed the location of the Atlantis."

The Atlantis starship had gone missing after Vector Prime warped it away. On board was the Omega Lock and Megatron wasn't about to let the autobots get it, "Where is it Thundercracker?"

"Behind the moon,"

A grin formed on Megatron's lips as he turned to his subordinate, "Go get Starscream."

The blue decepticon quickly went and did what his commander said. Megatron waited a few moments until he returned with his second in command. Starscream was informed about what was going on. Megatron opened a dimension gate for the location of the Atlantis.

Once the decepticon trio arrived they opened fire upon the starship. Their aim was to break the ship's defenses and try to get inside. Try as they might though, Starscream and Thundercracker couldn't get in. Megatron was the only one to succeed.

Inside the Atlantis, the decepticon leader walked down a hallway in search of the Omega Lock. After going a certain distance he heard voices ahead of him. Smirking, he followed the voices. He came to a room and inside the room was Vector Prime, three humans, three minicons, and the Omega Lock. The decepticon entered the room.

"I must thank you for shutting down the defense system around the lock, you've made my job easier," Megatron said walking over to the lock and reaching a hand out to it.

"No stop! We're not finished disarming it yet," Vector Prime warned.

* * *

Outside the autobots had arrived and were in the process of trying to come to the aid of Vector Prime, the humans, and the minicons. Optimus was able to get inside while the rest of his men held off the decepticons. The fearless autobot headed straight for the room the Omega Lock was in.

* * *

Megatron ignored Vector Prime's warning and picked the Omega Lock up in his hands. He was so caught in the moment of victory that he almost didn't hear a computer on the Atlantis say, "Ship will self destruct in 60 seconds."

"Then I suppose I must be going before this entire place blows," Megatron remarked.

"I don't think so Megatron," Optimus declared entering the room.

The decepticon leader was surprised to see him, but it didn't matter. He had the Omega Lock, and Optimus didn't.

"Vector Prime, take the minicons and the humans and get out of here while you've got time. I'm not leaving until I get the Omega Lock," the autobot commander stated.

Vector Prime did as Optimus said and left the room. Megatron shot a glare at the autobot, "You're not getting the Omega Lock."

"Well you're not leaving until I do, so either you hand it over to me or we can both go up in flames,"

"Give it up Prime!" Megatron hollered throwing a punch at Optimus.

Optimus dodged the blow and managed to land his own fist in Megatron's face. The Omega Lock fell to the floor directly between the two.

"Ship will self destruct in 30 seconds,"

The two leaders rushed at each other locking their hands together. Optimus narrowed his optics and looked at Megatron, "You're the one who should give up. I will be the one leaving here with the Omega Lock."

"If I lose the lock, you lose Hotshot," Megatron spat back.

"Never!"

Optimus threw Megatron to the ground and quickly grabbed the lock. Megatron glared at him from the floor and slowly stood, "You had your warning Prime. Hotshot is _mine_."

The autobot commander looked at his brother a few seconds before turning and leaving the room. He managed to make it outside before the ship did self-destruct. Megatron wasn't so lucky.

His troops were relieved to see him come out with the lock in his hands. They were glad to see their commander just come out alive and unscathed. Suddenly a spacebridge was formed that went to Speed Planet. The autobots had little time to celebrate though as a distress signal came from Red Alert on Speed Planet.

Optimus looked at Jetfire, "Put him through."

An image of Red Alert was shown and he said, "Optimus sir, we need your help. Hotshot is injured and—

Static broke up the transmission and it was ended before Red Alert could finish. Optimus looked at the spacebridge that had formed by the Omega Lock, "Landmine, Vector Prime, we're going to Speed Planet pronto. Jetfire, take care of this back at the base for me." Optimus handed Jetfire the Omega Lock and then transformed and went with his two comrades into the spacebridge.

* * *

Megatron was fortunate to escape the blast with his life. He went to Jungle Planet where Scourge fixed him. While being repaired, he set up a transmission to Ransack and Crumplezone to see what was happening on the Speed Planet.

Ransack was the one to answer, "Oh hey boss man what's shaking?"

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, but Override is holding a race for the planet cup. Anyone is allowed to race, and whoever wins gets the planet cup,"

"Interesting, I hope both you and Crumplezone are planning on participating in this race,"

"You bet boss man, and we'll win it for you,"

"You better, I'll be there once I can,"

The transmission ended. Megatron was left alone in silence, just what he wanted. He had more time to think about what he wanted, and what he wanted was Hotshot to win the race, as a decepticon.

* * *

Hotshot had been racing Dirtboss when Ransack and Crumplezone came out of nowhere. They began firing at him. One of the missiles hit a rock wall next to the road where Hotshot was. A rockslide buried Hotshot just as Optimus, Landmine, and Vector Prime arrived. Optimus was able to scare off the three and Landmine was able to dig Hotshot out.

Hotshot weakly looked up at Optimus as Red Alert appeared out of nowhere. The light blue bot frowned, "Optimus…please understand."

"Understand what Hotshot? Does it have to do with you disobeying my orders?"

"You know about that?"

"It was quite obvious when I didn't recognize the bots you were fighting. Why did you do it? Do you realize you could have jeopardized this mission?"

Hotshot merely looked down, "I was trying to help them."

"Who?"

"Clocker and Brakedown. Ransack and Crumplezone were beating them up, and I couldn't just sit there and watch. I'm sorry Optimus, you must understand,"

"I understand Hotshot, but you can't go unpunished. You and Red Alert both are suspended from battle,"

Hotshot's temper raged again, "And just how are we supposed to win the race for the planet cup then? I'm the fastest out of all of you, none of you could beat Override in a race!"

"Hotshot, calm down, I'll go talk with Override, and we'll see what happens then. But for now you are to go inside the base and stay there so Red Alert can fix you," the autobot leader ordered.

Gloomily Hotshot walked inside the base. He felt like crap, and for more reasons than one. He had let down his team by disobeying Optimus and he knew once the rest of his comrades found out he was Megatron's son he would lose their trust. He laid down the operating table in the med bay and stared up at the ceiling.

"_All I wanted to do was be the hero,"_ he thought to himself, _"Red Alert was right. I'm not a hero. I'm a coward." _

Author's Note: Okay that's a good place to stop right now. My wrist is killing me from all this typing and I'm tired, so I'm not proof reading. Anyway I apologize for any mistakes. Please review!!


	8. All Your Sacrifices Will Be Forgotten

Author's Note: For anyone who is wondering, the identity of Hotshot's mother will be revealed in later chapters. She happens to be the OC for anyone who is wondering. My friend and I are still working on a name for her, if anyone has any suggestions for a name please let me know.

**Chap. 8: All Your Sacrifices Will Be Forgotten **

Red Alert had given Optimus a description of Override before the leader took off to find her. He also told Optimus to try going to the femme's favorite racetrack first since the chances of her being there were pretty high. Optimus took Red Alert's advice and headed off to find Override. When Optimus arrived at the racetrack he was glad he took the medic's advice.

He transformed into robot mode and walked over to Override, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots. I've come to discuss the planet key."

"Well you're out of luck because I'm not talking."

"Override, can't we work something out? This key is vital to the—

"I know, I've heard enough. If you autobots want the planet cup, you'll have to win that race. Just to let you know, I will be participating in this global race, which may I add, I have never lost. Besides, that bot of yours, Hotshot, stands a pretty good chance against me,"

"Right now he doesn't. He's injured and we have no one else who can beat you,"

"He's injured?" Override asked concerned, "How badly?"

"Let's just say it's bad, but in a few days he should be alright,"

"A few days? The race is the day after tomorrow,"

"It sounds like you want him to be in it,"

"I want a challenge,"

Optimus looked at her hard and slowly replied, "If it's a race you want…it's a race you'll get."

Override grinned and drove away. Optimus returned to the base bringing the news to Hotshot that he would forget he disobeyed his orders if he participated in the planet cup race and _won _it. Hotshot couldn't refuse and once Red Alert had repaired him as much as he could, the light blue bot left to base in search of Override. He wanted to tell her the good news.

Megatron's repairs had finally been completed. He didn't bother to thank Scourge as he opened a dimension gate for Speed Planet. The decepticon leader had some unfinished business with Hotshot the he wanted to attend to. At the moment, trying to convince Hotshot to be a decepticon was his top priority.

Hotshot got lucky and met Override on the road. They went to the top of Mount Stargaze to chat since it was more…private their. Override had been heading to the base to see how Hotshot was. She was surprised to meet him in the road like that. She was the one to break the silence by saying, "I thought you were injured."

"I am, I'm not allowed to race until the day after tomorrow,"

Override grinned, "Optimus is letting you race?"

"It came to as a surprise to me too,"

"Won't you still be injured?"

"Yeah, but I'm the only hope for the autobot cause. I have to win this race for the sake of the universe," Hotshot responded looking over at her, "I don't want you to go easy on me either. I want to win this race knowing I won it fair and square."

They didn't notice someone landed behind them. They couldn't easily see the figure, but it could easily see them. It could also hear them as well. This figure happened to be a father looking for his son.

"I admire your courage," Override said blushing, "I've never met a bot quite like you."

Hotshot smiled, "Well I am the one and only Hotshot."

"Are you the fastest where you come from?"

"You bet. It was quite disappointing to come here and see that I wasn't. It was a huge let down,"

"I bet you would've never thought a femme could be faster than you,"

"Well, not for much longer. Once this four day race is over, I'll be the fastest,"

"We'll see about that,"

They both smiled and were silent a few seconds. Hotshot kept sneaking glances at Override. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful, young, fast, everything he could've ever wanted in a femme, and she loved to race. That turned him on right there. Override was like his only friend right now. She was the only one who actually understood him. Hotshot could talk to her about things that he didn't want to talk about with his comrades. And she offered compassion, she gave sympathy, and she cared a great deal about him. Hotshot only wondered what was holding them back right now.

"Hey Override," he asked, "Are you…are you dating someone?"

Override looked up at him, "No, are you _hinting_ something Hotshot?"

"Well…yes…if you don't mind…I really like you,"

She gave him a soft smile, "I'll think about it. Well, I've gotta run, seeya around…Hotshot." With that she transformed and drove away.

Hotshot watched as she disappeared around a curve. He sighed hoping, no, praying she would say yes. He hoped it didn't take her too long to decide either.

A hand landed on his shoulder, "They don't come easy now, do they?"

Hotshot whipped around only to be face to face with Megatron, "Y…you saw us?"

"Don't act so surprised. Its obvious Override likes you a lot too, she's just playing hard to get. Your mother was the same way,"

"Who is my mother?"

"A treacherous bitch, don't ask about her right now," Megatron remarked, "I see you believe me now."

"As much as I don't want to. I asked Optimus and he said the same thing. You only failed to mention he's my uncle, and your brother,"

"Ah yes, I don't think of him as a brother anymore, just another imbecile in my way. I don't want you to think of him as an uncle, let alone your leader,"

"Don't start _dad_,"

Megatron smirked, "And why not?"

"You needn't waste your breath. I'm not going to be a decepticon,"

"Do you realize what you are missing?"

"Missing? You think I'm missing something? Perhaps you should ask yourself that question. I'm not missing anything with the autobots,"

Megatron had thought that this would've been easy, he now saw he had underestimated his son. The decepticon didn't want to admit it, but he needed Hotshot on his side. He didn't want to need him. Carefully he contemplated his next words and tried to find a weakness in him, "Don't you want more?"

"More of what? Losing? You decepticons do that a lot,"

"I meant power,"

Hotshot was silent for a couple seconds, "You have no power to give."

"Oh but Hotshot, being my son you would have a higher rank. You're a mere soldier now. Think about it, if you joined me, you'd be second in command. Starscream would become third rate,"

"Well I don't want to be considered second rate either,"

"It's a lot higher than what you are now,"

Shaking his head the light blue bot replied, "I have a feeling I wouldn't be liked by your subordinates."

Megatron smiled, "You don't have to like them either."

"You just want me to join your side so you have a guaranteed chance of getting the planet cup. After that you'll just forget about me like you did before,"

"Hotshot, you don't know me,"

Hotshot flinched when Megatron said that. He had said the exact same thing in his dream. The bot prayed Megatron hadn't seen his reaction. Slowly Hotshot said what he had said in his dream, "I know you well enough."

Megatron sighed, "Fine, I forgot about you. But you forgot about me."

"I wasn't old enough to remember you were my father when I was brought to the autobots,"

"Didn't you ever wonder where you had come from?"

"Yes, and I thought I'd figure it out once the war was over. However my family tree was uprooted and thrown in my face a few days ago,"

"You're not the only one who is having a hard time with this you know. You should've been a decepticon, you were born one,"

"What does it matter? I'm not switching sides now, not after I've been an autobot my entire life,"

Megatron stared at him for a minute and then said something completely irrelevant, "You have a lot of potential Hotshot. You will someday be an excellent soldier."

"No!" Hotshot shouted remembering how Megatron had also said that in his dream, "Shut up would you? Just shut up!"

Megatron looked at Hotshot surprised by his reaction to that statement. Wouldn't someone want to be told that they were going to make an excellent soldier? The decepticon smirked remembering a weakness; "I see Optimus will lift your punishment if you win the race."

"How'd you know I was punished?"

"I have my sources. I just can't believe Optimus punished you for disobeying his orders; he's never done that to anyone before. After all, you did have good intentions,"

"Red Alert is being punished too you know, now just shut up,"

"What nerve did I hit on you? Primus you're weak, you should've stood up to Optimus, you coward,"

Hotshot's face darkened and he glared at his father hissing, "I'm not a coward."

"You're not a hero Hotshot. The only hero there is would be your leader. Trust me _son _if you win that planet cup from Override, Optimus will be the one congratulated for your victory,"

"No he won't,"

"Just wait, Primus forbid, if I should lose this war, Optimus will be credited for saving the universe and your triumph for getting the planet key here will all be forgotten, just like how you forgot I was your father,"

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie to yourself Hotshot, all your sacrifices will be forgotten. Join the decepticons, and they'll never forget,"

Hotshot looked down and didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Megatron was right or wrong, and he wasn't sure whom to believe anymore. "I don't believe you," he whispered.

"You will, and let me know when you've changed your mind about being an autobot," Megatron said slowly turning to walk away. As he started to walk away he listened to see if Hotshot would say something about not joining the decepticons. Hotshot never replied and the decepticon grinned. Hotshot was slowing starting to fall prisoner to his fate. Megatron opened a dimension gate and left.

Once Hotshot was sure he was gone, he transformed and staring driving back to the base. He had a lot to think about. If he won the race, would he really not get any glory? Would his sacrifices really be forgotten? Hotshot growled. None of his sacrifices had even been recognized yet. In a blind fury he drove back to the base to speak with his uncle.

He burst into the command center within minutes of arriving back. Optimus was the only one in there, and Hotshot thought that was perfect. Optimus turned to him seeing whom it was who had entered with such a bang. He turned to face one pissed off racer bot.

"Prime! You lied to me!"

Only his enemies called him Prime. Optimus tried to figure out what was going on, "What are you talking about Hotshot?"

"You said you understood why I saved Clocker and Brakedown's lives. You would've never punished me if you had really understood,"

"Hotshot, you can't disobey my orders,"

"And why not? You've let other bots disobey you and you've never done anything about it,"

"Like who Hotshot?"

"Landmine,"

"When did Landmine disobey my orders?"

"When we at that warehouse where Vector Prime found the coordinates to this planet. You told Landmine not to fight Starscream, and he did anyway. And remembered how that ended? You had to block that blow for him, and you never punished him,"

"That was different Hotshot,"

"Different? I risked my life to save those two and this is the thanks I get? Some leader you are,"

"Hotshot, what's gotten into you? You sound like Megatron,"

"You wonder why I sound like him? I am his son, I could be him,"

"Hotshot! Say another thing like that and I swear on my spark that you won't participate in that race," Optimus said his temper beginning to flare.

"It's your own loss if you don't. It doesn't matter if you don't let me participate in that race; you're only my uncle. My father will let me be in the race, and when I win it, he can have the planet cup,"

"Hotshot!!" Optimus shouted, "You're not a decepticon! Stop talking like this, you know what will happen if you don't."

"You'll punish me again. Well I'm not going to be here when you try to,"

"Hotshot, don't do this,"

"I'm not a coward, my sacrifices won't be forgotten, and you can't stop me _uncle_,"

"Just what do you think you're doing Hotshot?"

"Going home,"

And with that Hotshot left the base.

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter longer. I've been busy the past few days so it took awhile. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review! 


	9. He Won't Come Willingly

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reviewing, your reviews mean so much to me. I am still open to suggestions for names, although, I have received some good ideas for names. I just like having a wide selection.

**Chap. 9: He Won't Come Willingly**

When Hotshot left the base he wasn't sure where to go. He didn't want to go to Megatron, and he didn't want to go back. He quietly drove to the rocks where he watched the sunset with Override. The bot had a lot to think about right now. He was beginning to wonder if this whole struggle about his family was really worth fighting. Hotshot didn't want to become a decepticon; he didn't want to leave the autobots either.

Arriving at the outcrop of rocks he sat down on the same one he sat on before. Looking at his feet he sighed. Perhaps he should runaway. Hotshot slammed his fist down against the empty spot on the rock beside him. He didn't want to be weak. The bot suddenly became calm. He didn't want to fight anymore either.

Hotshot knew he had to make up his mind about something sooner or later. He was sick of all the questions; he desperately wanted to silence the voices in his head. The bot kicked a stone by his foot. He watched as it flew back a few feet.

"I can't take this!" he shouted but no one heard. Slowly he slid off the rock and on to the ground. What was to become of him? The stresses he had now, to win a race, to recover from his injuries, to decide where he really belonged. They were too much. Hotshot lay on his back and looked up at the sky. If he didn't get help now, he wouldn't last much longer. He brought his knees to his chest trying to hide inside himself.

* * *

Optimus had left the base not too long after Hotshot had left to try and stop the young autobot from making the biggest mistake of his life. He had seen the direction in which Hotshot had left in and went that way hoping to catch up to the light blue bot somewhere. The autobot commander was driving past the rocks when he looked over and saw Hotshot lying there in a fetal position.

Alarmed, the truck transformed and ran over to Hotshot's aid. He went to ask the racer if he was all right when Hotshot spoke, "Optimus…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Optimus asked kneeling next to the unstable mech.

"Everything I just said to you back there,"

"If you don't worry about it, I won't. It's okay Hotshot; you're under a lot of stress right now. Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

Optimus was silent. His subordinate still had a slight temper. He carefully replied, "I'll help you back to the base. You need to rest."

"I'm fine here,"

"Hotshot, I don't want to argue with you,"

"You already are,"

"Hotshot, will you get up?" Optimus asked trying to keep his temper down.

"Just leave me here,"

"You know I can't do that Hotshot,"

"Go away!" Hotshot suddenly screamed startling the autobot leader, "Leave me alone for once!"

Optimus flipped the autobot over on to his back and pinned him to the ground. Hotshot had a shocked look on his face as he looked his uncle in the optic. Optimus looked Hotshot squarely in the optic, "Hotshot, can't you see you need help? How am I supposed to leave you alone when I know you're suffering?"

"Optimus…I want you to stop caring about me. Forget about me alright? Forget everything, including that you're my uncle,"

"I can't do that Hotshot, you need to stop talking like this,"

"I can't help it,"

"Yes you can,"

"No I can't Optimus!" the bot shouted again, "You don't understand how I feel. No one understands me anymore. I don't even understand me."

"You won't let anyone try,"

"No one cares enough,"

"Hotshot, I care! Do you not understand? I am your uncle Hotshot, I care a lot about you,"

"I told you to stop caring, I don't want you to waste your time on me. I am destined to be forgotten by everyone someday, even you. Just go away, I want to be left alone,"

Optimus loosened his grip on Hotshot and sighed, "Did you see Megatron again?"

Hotshot didn't say anything for a couple seconds and then said, "Yes."

"Is he the one who told you your sacrifices would be forgotten?"

"Yes,"

"And you believed him? Hotshot, your sacrifices will never be forgotten, especially if you win the race for the planet cup,"

"You'll still get all the credit for my victory,"

"I won't accept it, I'll make everyone give it to you,"

Hotshot looked away. He felt like a fool, he should've known Optimus would do that for him, he was just to stupid to remember that. Optimus was his uncle; he wouldn't let his nephew's accomplishments be forgotten. "Primus I'm an idiot," Hotshot exclaimed.

Optimus gave a soft smile, "No your not. C'mon, let's get back to the base."

This time Hotshot complied and the two drove back to the base. Once back, Optimus made sure Hotshot was seen to by Red Alert. The autobot leader then left to see if he could find Megatron. He needed to talk face to face with his brother.

* * *

Megatron had returned to Speed Planet to check on Ransack and Crumplezone. As he was driving down one of the roads, he really didn't expect to come across his hated brother. He hadn't known Optimus was even on the planet. He transformed as his autobot brother did.

"Prime, what are you doing here?"

"Well I could list a bunch of reasons, but the main one was I needed to talk to you,"

"I don't have time for one of your speeches,"

"Then make time,"

The decepticon frowned and crossed his arms, "Make this quick."

Optimus nodded and punched Megatron in the nose. The decepticon leader fell back and when he regained his balance glared back at Optimus who said, "Leave Hotshot alone. There, was that quick enough for you?"

"You son of a glitch—

"That glitch was your mother too Megatron,"

The decepticon leader was pissed, "Shut up Prime, what I say and do to Hotshot is none of your business."

"He's my nephew, it is too my business what you, his own father, does to him,"

"You just don't want to lose him, he is rightfully mine you know, and when I ask for him back you're supposed to hand him over,"

"He'd never come to you on his own free will,"

"That's because you've poisoned his mind with all your pathetic lies,"

"What was I supposed to do? Teach him yours?"

Megatron's optics narrowed in rage, "You're not his father Prime, you need to learn to let him go, he is my son."

"You don't care about him, I won't let you have him back ever, not unless you really do care about him,"

"What makes you think I don't care about my own son? Optimus you wouldn't understand, you've never had one. You're the one who lied to me and told me he was dead. Do you know how angry yet relieved I was when you told me it had been a lie?" Megatron lied through his teeth.

"I can't trust you Megatron. You hate me, your own brother, I wouldn't be surprised if you hated your own son,"

"He's my son, and I've never had a chance with him,"

"Maybe after the war is over, and we can work something out,"

"Do you really expect both of us to be alive once this war is over? One of us will be dead, if not, both,"

"You never know Megatron, and until I see you have a change of heart you can't have Hotshot back, and I won't let him go to you. Don't speak to him anymore, or else,"

Megatron scowled, "Don't threaten me Prime, you know I will get Hotshot back. I will do anything to get him on my side where he truly belongs."

"With that attitude you won't," Optimus remarked transforming and driving away.

Megatron stared knives into his brother as he drove away. He would get Hotshot on his side, no matter what it took. All his plans would eventually fall into place. Getting an idea, he smirked and left to find Override. Perhaps he could convince her to be a decepticon. There was no perhaps, he would convince her to be a decepticon and then Hotshot would willingly follow.

Poor, innocent Override, she was now Megatron's next victim. And Megatron would do anything to make her a decepticon. Even threaten her into it, by let's just say, unwanted physical contact.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh man another cliffhanger, fuzzball3193 I can see your complaint about my cliffhanger right now. I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter though, but I'm not telling anyone. 


	10. Poor Innocent Override

Author's Note: I didn't wait to write this chapter, that cliffhanger was bothering me too. Rated M for safety reasons.

**Chap. 10: Poor Innocent Override**

Megatron was driving past Override's favorite racetrack when she pulled out from it. It was now night on Speed Planet, and Megatron was going to use the darkness to his advantage. He pulled up behind her; his dark colors hid him well. He tried to keep a distance between them so she wouldn't suspect anything.

Override knew someone was following her though. She didn't know whom, but it made her drive faster towards her home. The femme wasn't sure if she should lead whoever it was to her home though. A lot of questions went through her head just then. What if the person tailing her was a sexual predator? Override shook her head; it was probably just some innocent bot that wanted her autograph. Making herself believe that, Override continued home. Little did she know the person who was following her was far from innocent.

Once arriving at her home, Override transformed into robot mode quickly and looked behind her. There was no one. The red and white femme relaxed and turned towards her home only to receive the greatest shock of her life, "Megatron? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk, don't worry, if you agree with me, this shouldn't take long,"

"Agree with you on what?"

"Oh you'll see, now aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Override frowned, "It doesn't look like I've got much of a choice now does it?"

"No, you don't,"

The femme glared at him for a second and then walked past him and opened the door to her home. She walked in and Megatron followed. He looked around her home as she turned on some lights. It was quite large consisting of a large room with a couch, computer, and a monitor on one of the walls. There were a couple chairs and pictures. There was also an upstairs where Megatron assumed her bedroom was.

Override snapped him out of his thoughts, "What do you want Megatron?"

"You're quite eager to know I see,"

"Well I don't like being kept in suspense,"

She was surprised when Megatron sat down on the couch. The femme didn't think he would've made himself quite at home like that. She shrugged it off.

"Well seeing there is a reason why I sought you out, I'll ask you now," he paused smirking, "Override, come sit with me."

Slowly she walked over to him and sat beside him, "Alright now spit it out."

"As you wish my dear. How would you like to become a decepticon?"

"Oh so now you're after me too?"

"I just thought Hotshot would like to join with a buddy,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and don't say no,"

"Why not?"

"I really don't want to use force,"

Override was silent and then remarked, "So in other words I once again don't have a choice in this?"

"Exactly,"

"I don't know who you think you are following me home and forcing me to do things I really don't want to do,"

"Just give me your answer,"

"My answer is no, now get out of my house,"

Override looked over at Megatron who got a horribly wicked look on his face. His face was straight ahead, his optics offline, an evil grin on his lips. She could see his fangs as the decepticon leader said, "You do know now that you said no, I will inflict every form of torture on you until you agree to become a decepticon?"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Apparently you don't me," Megatron replied spinning one of her tires, "You have one last chance to agree or else."

Override edged away from him, "No." She got up quickly and tried to go for the door but Megatron grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on to his lap.

He was grinning evilly once again as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand on Override's cheek, "You had your warning dearest. Now tell me, are you still a virgin?"

Override looked at him horrified, "You disgusting pig, let me go!"

"Answer my question Override,"

The femme tried to get off his lap but the decepticon held her where she was. "No," she hissed, "I'm not telling you. Now let me go and get out of my house."

"I'm not leaving here until you agree to become a decepticon, and you know what I will do to you if you don't,"

"Megatron, you jerk, I'm not going to become a decepticon,"

Megatron pushed her on to the couch and pinned her there. She lay there on her back absolutely terrified. Megatron lay over her, glaring at her. "Either surrender to me now or suffer the consequences. I really don't want to have to do this to you Override, don't make me."

"You don't need me Megatron, if you do this to me, Hotshot would never forgive you for it. You'd ruin any chances you ever had at making him a decepticon," Override stated pleading with him.

"That's why Hotshot isn't going to find out about this, and if I find out you ever told him, you will pay with your life,"

Override struggled beneath his weight, "Get off me!"

"Are you going to be a decepticon?"

"No,"

"Alright then," Megatron said sliding his hand downwards.

"No! Stop!" Override shouted trying to get her arms free, "Don't do this!"

"You know what you have to say to make me stop,"

Override felt his hand gettting closer and wanted to kill him. She looked away from him. This could all stop if she agreed. Megatron wouldn't violate her and her would leave. Then she could go to the autobots for help. He wouldn't have to know either. Override thought about her options and was suddenly forced to a decision since Megatron figured out how to remove her armor.

* * *

Hotshot was in the med bay with Clocker, Brakedown, and Red Alert. Suddenly Brakedown's com began beeping. 

"What's going on Brakedown?" asked a curious Clocker.

"I just got a distress signal," Brakedown explained, "And it's from Override."

"What?!" Hotshot exclaimed concerned, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions Hotshot, that's why we got to find her," Brakedown stated concerned, "Clocker, you come with me to her favorite racetrack, Hotshot, you go to her home."

After Brakedown told Hotshot where Override's home was, the three bots left. Hotshot drove as fast as he could to Override's place. He prayed she was all right and that the distress signal had only been a false alarm.

* * *

Megatron was just about to take off the armor when she suddenly spoke, "Alright Megatron, you win. I'll be a decepticon, just don't do this to me." 

The decepticon leader grinned, "Good choice Override." He got off her and Override was thankful for that. He turned back to her suddenly, "If you ever go back on your word you know what will happen. Now Override, I have a job for you."

"What?" she snarled.

"Convince Hotshot to be a decepticon, and don't fail, or else," Megatron threatened leaving her house.

She locked the door and sat down in a chair, not daring to sit on the couch. The femme tried to forget what had _almost_ taken place when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Override, it's me, are you all right? Brakedown got your distress signal. You don't have to let me in, just let me know if you're all right,"

It was Hotshot. Override was thrilled he had come to her rescue, but then she remembered he was Megatron's son. What if he had the same thing in mind as his father had? She shook her head. Hotshot wasn't like that, he would never hurt her. Or would he? Override got up and let him in.

Hotshot looked her up and down and then hugged her. Override's optics widened in surprise. "Thank Primus," Hotshot breathed concluding she was uninjured, "What happened?"

"Megatron…he," Override suddenly choked.

"What did he do?"

"He…oh Hotshot how could you have such a monster as your father? You're nothing like him," Override said hugging him back.

"What did he do? Primus, if he hurt you I'll kill him,"

"Hotshot, he forced me to become a decepticon. I'm sorry, I had no choice. It was either become one or…or he'd rape me,"

"What?!" Hotshot exclaimed shocked, "That bastard! Just wait until I find him again."

"No Hotshot, he'll only come after me again if he finds out I told someone what he did,"

"I won't let him get away with this,"

"There's nothing you can do Hotshot. I'm a decepticon now, Megatron will kill me if I betray him,"

Hotshot was silent a couple seconds then sighed, "Override, I'll tell you this now since I probably won't get the chance to again. I care a lot about you and I never want to see you in pain. That's why I'm going to…end this struggle tonight."

"End what struggle Hotshot?"

"You'll see. Just incase I never see you again Override, I love you," he kissed her quickly on the lips and started to walk away.

"No, Hotshot, where are you going? Don't leave me," Override pleaded.

"I'm sorry Override, but I have to free you,"

And with that he transformed and left. Override felt tears streaming down her face as she watched him go. She felt her heart break and went after him to see what he would do.

* * *

Hotshot drove nonstop to the top of Mount Stargaze where he knew Megatron would be. He transformed and walked up to his father. Megatron was smirking as his son approached. Hotshot grabbed his father by the neck. 

"What makes you think you can drag the one's I love into this?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Override arrived and was secretly watching the two behind some rocks. Hotshot sank to his knees in front of Megatron.

"Let me take Override's place as a decepticon. I won't let you hurt her,"

Megatron grinned evilly. His whole visit with Override didn't turn out like he had expected. It turned out better. "Who is your loyalty to Hotshot?"

"My loyalty is to you,"

"Welcome back my son,"

* * *

Author's Note: I think that's good for now. Please review! 


	11. What I'll Do For You

Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Let's just say, last Sunday evening I predicted this last week was going to be a bad week, and it was. From teachers losing my work, my best friend hating me, and my boyfriend dumping me…yeah. Here's chapter eleven.

**Chap. 11: What I'll Do For You**

Hotshot went with Megatron back to the decepticon base. He didn't know if what he was doing was really the right thing, but if it meant freeing Override and keeping her out of danger he had to do it. The racer bot just hoped that he wasn't stuck as a decepticon for the rest of his days. He never thought he'd do something like this. He loved Override, and he had to do it for her.

Override watched as Hotshot disappeared inside the dimension gate. She was completely shocked. What had just taken place was like a scene out of a dream. Who was she kidding? What she had just witnessed came out of a dream she had when she passed out talking to Hotshot. And she couldn't believe his sacrifice. He was only becoming a decepticon to protect her…to save her from Megatron. Override wasn't sure how to feel. She was sure of one thing; she had to get Hotshot back.

The femme transformed into vehicle mode and headed to the autobot Speed Planet base. She had to tell the autobots what was going on before Megatron did. Override feared if Megatron told the autobots, he would make the problem sound worse than what it really was.

* * *

Megatron brought Hotshot to the command center of his base. He wasn't completely sure Hotshot was loyal to him, even though he had said he was. Megatron knew Hotshot had just been trying to save Override from having to be a decepticon. He smiled, "Hotshot."

"Yes…sir?"

"How loyal are you to me?"

"I'll be honest, probably not as loyal as you want me to be,"

"Thought so, come here Hotshot,"

Hotshot slowly walked over to Megatron not knowing what his father had in mind. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. Megatron rarely ever had something good in mind. Hotshot reached his father.

"This shouldn't hurt you a bit," Megatron said opening a panel on his son's neck and inserting a wire that was hooked to a computer.

"What are you doing?" Hotshot asked concerned about his welfare.

"You'll see in a few minutes," Megatron answered walking over to the computer and typing some sort of command into it.

Hotshot didn't know it, but Megatron was downloading a certain program into him that would make sure he would remain loyal to his father. The whole downloading process only took a about a minute, and soon Megatron was detaching the wire from Hotshot's neck. As his father walked away, Hotshot closed the panel on his neck.

"What did you do…sir?" Hotshot wondered not liking how he said sir to the decepticon commander.

Megatron smirked, "I solved the question of your loyalty. Just wait awhile for the program I installed into you to take effect. It won't be long now." Megatron continued walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have other business to attend to, as your generation would say, just 'chill out' here. I'll be back in awhile," the decepticon replied exiting the room.

Hotshot stared after him for a few moments before deciding to explore the base. He had nothing else to do and he really doubted anyone was going to show him around. The bot just hoped he didn't come across any other decepticon.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?" Optimus asked Red Alert angrily. He had come to the med bay to see how Hotshot was doing only to discover his nephew wasn't there.

"Override sent a distress signal to Brakedown not too long ago. Clocker, Hotshot, and I were around when he got it and the three of them left to go find Override to see what was wrong," Red Alert explained.

"Clocker and Brakedown just got back a few minutes ago without Hotshot,"

"They split up on their search sir, Hotshot went to Override's home while Clocker and Brakedown went to her racetrack,"

Optimus groaned and stated, "As a medic you should've known he shouldn't be out rescuing people. He's injured."

"Yes sir, I know that, but there would've been no stopping him,"

The autobot leader sighed knowing that was true, "I'm going to go out and try to find him. Radio me if he comes back here while I'm gone."

"As you wish Optimus," Red Alert responded.

Optimus left the med bay and headed for the exit of the base. Once he reached it he nearly crashed head on with Override. "Override?! What are you doing here?"

"Optimus, it's Hotshot,"

"Is he all right?" Optimus questioned with concern.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened?"

Override explained how Megatron had come to her home and forced her to become a decepticon or else he'd rape her. She told how she agreed and he left then Hotshot showed up and how she told Hotshot what Megatron had done to her. The femme said Hotshot had found Megatron and took her place as a decepticon. The autobot leader was in disbelief.

"He did that?"

"Yes Optimus, and I wanted to tell you before Megatron did. Optimus…we have to get him back,"

"We will Override, but Megatron would've probably altered his programming by now," Optimus thought for a moment, "Override, I don't want you to worry about him, he's tough, he'll be all right. Go home and rest, the first race is tomorrow. I'll see what I can do in the meantime."

Override simply nodded before transforming and driving away. Optimus watched until she disappeared over the horizon. He was surprised by Hotshot's actions. And he didn't want to view them as cowardice, but courageous. Only an autobot who truly cared would take another's punishment. But what Megatron had forced Override to become wasn't a punishment. Optimus walked back inside the base.

* * *

Hotshot walked about the decepticon base taking in its features and comparing it to the autobot base. It clearly wasn't as nice seeing it appeared to be located in an inferno. It had all the equipment the autobot base had, but most of it looked like it hadn't been used in forever.

"What's a miserable autobot like you doing in a place like this?" sounded a raspy voice from behind him.

Hotshot turned around only to be face to face with Starscream. Slowly he stated, "Why don't you ask your leader? He's been wanting me on the decepticon side for quite awhile now."

"Megatron's not here, so I'll ask you,"

Hotshot hesitated before saying, "I'm his son."

"Megatron's son?" Starscream laughed, "Don't play games with me autobot. Really, why are you here?"

"I'm not playing games Starscream, if you don't believe me, ask Megatron himself,"

Starscream looked the autobot up and down, "Fine then I will, you'll just be staying with me until he gets back."

"For the love of Primus Starscream, I'm not the enemy right now. I'm not going to do anything,"

"I can't trust you Hotshot," the seeker explained, "What were you doing?"

"Trying to figure out my way around here," Hotshot explained, "Why?"

Starscream smirked, "Then I'll continue to show you around until _daddy _gets back. Sound like a plan to you?"

Hotshot frowned. He always had hated Starscream and didn't really want the seeker to be showing him around the decepticon base. Reluctantly he said, "Fine." And the two walked off.

It was about an hour before Megatron got back. He found Starscream talking with Hotshot in the command center and smirked. Hotshot was making friends. Starscream looked up as Megatron walked in.

"Sir, where have you been?"

"Jungle Planet, why are you so concerned Starscream?"

"I wasn't. What's this autobot doing here?"

"He's my newest recruit,"

Starscream looked at Hotshot and then back to Megatron, "And your son?"

Megatron glanced at the light blue bot and then turned his attention back to Starscream, "I'm assuming he's already told you all the details."

Starscream nodded grinning, "Yes sir."

"What's so funny Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing sir," Starscream lied and left the room.

Megatron knew Starscream was plotting something, and he knew whatever his untrustworthy second in command had in mind he wouldn't like it. Ignoring Starscream for the moment, Megatron turned to Hotshot, "Are you ready for the race tomorrow?"

"You're letting me race?" Hotshot asked surprised.

"You're my only shot, besides Ransack and Crumplezone, at the planet cup. Somehow I don't think either of those two are any match for you,"

"Well thanks for the compliment," Hotshot replied heading for the door, "I'll see you in the morning _pops_."

Hotshot left the room leaving a glaring Megatron behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a little heads up, a name has been chosen for Hotshot's mother and it will be revealed when Hotshot's mom is. I don't know when I'll update again, it might be another week or so depending on how busy my week is. I have my Math A regents on Thursday. If I don't pass, I'm screwed. 


	12. Wrong Side Of The Bed

Author's Note: About time I've updated. This time I'm blaming writer's block and school for such the long wait. Oh and no worries, I passed my Math A Regents with a 93.

**Chap. 12: Wrong Side Of The Bed**

Starscream sat at the desk in his quarters thinking…plotting something. It wasn't too hard for him to believe Hotshot was Megatron's son. They did sorta resemble each other. He just didn't like the fact Megatron had never told him he had a son. Starscream didn't know there _was_ an heir to the decepticon throne. Knowing there was one now absolutely infuriated him.

He had always believed _he _would take the title 'leader of the decepticons' if anything ever happened to Megatron. Starscream knew that wasn't true now. If anything did happen to Megatron, Hotshot would be the one to take over. Hotshot even threatened the seeker's title of second-in-command of the decepticon army.

There was no way Starscream was going to let this happen. One way or another he would dispose of Hotshot. Even if it meant killing the light blue bot or convincing him to go back to the autobots, Starscream would get rid of him. The seeker smirked. He had pretended to be friendly with Hotshot when he first encountered him in the base. His friendliness was over.

* * *

Hotshot found what he could use as quarters. His room wasn't very big, but it had everything the bot would need. Not caring to look around his room, Hotshot plopped down on his bed. He lie there looking up at the ceiling.

Something didn't quite feel right. There was something out of place, and it wasn't anything inside the room, it was something inside Hotshot. It felt as if his spark were getting colder and darker. The light was beginning to bother him, and darkness was beginning to appeal to the bot.

He shook his head; this was just a temporary glitch. If he got some rest all these symptoms would go away. At least he hoped. Letting his optics go offline, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Optimus was in his quarters sitting at his desk thinking. He knew Hotshot had joined the decepticons to save Override and that if he were to come back now; Megatron would punish the Speed Planet leader and his son. The autobot leader was absolutely sure Megatron had altered Hotshot's programming by now as well. There was not much Optimus could do about that, other than hand his nephew over to Red Alert and hope for the best.

He sighed heavily. Optimus didn't want to think that he had completely lost Hotshot. He didn't want to say that Megatron had won. There had to be something to make Hotshot come back and Megatron leave him and Override alone. Optimus could always sacrifice himself.

The autobot leader shook his head. If he surrendered himself to Megatron, the decepticons would easily get the cyber planet keys along with the omega lock and win the war. If they won the war, the universe would be in peril.

Optimus decided to call it a day. He'd present the problem to the rest of the autobots tomorrow, minus a few details. One of his troops might hold a logical solution to this problem. If not, Optimus wasn't sure there was much he could do to help his nephew.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Hotshot. The light felt like it burned through his optics when he let them come online. "So much for feeling better," the bot mumbled. He didn't want to get out of bed, and when he heard a knock on the door he wasn't the least bit thrilled. "Go away," he groaned, "Can't a bot get some sleep around here?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," came a voice.

"Thundercracker, I said go away!"

"What, I just had to see if it were true or not,"

"What?"

"You being here and all. I'll leave you to rot now autobot!"

For some reason that last remark absolutely ticked Hotshot off. He knew it wasn't the rotting part the made him so made, it was being called an autobot. The bot heard Thundercracker walk away and rolled over onto his stomach. "What's wrong with me?" he asked into his pillow, "Megatron, what did you do to me?"

He remembered Megatron saying to him right after he had downloaded that program, _"I solved the question of your loyalty."_

Hotshot had an epiphany and rolled over onto his back wide-eyed and gasped, "Decepticon programming. My glitch of a father gave me decepticon programming. I can't race like this."

The bot was suddenly overcome by remorse when he said that. Hotshot couldn't believe he was thinking this. He wanted to race for the planet cup, and he wanted to win it for _Megatron_. Hotshot wanted to make his father proud, he wanted to serve him. The bot put a hand over his optics, "I've gone insane. I'm an autobot, my father is my enemy."

Once again Hotshot felt guilty saying that. If only this were a dream, if he could only wake himself up. Deciding not to wish for what he wanted, Hotshot left the room in search of Megatron. He went down the rather long hallway and into the command center where his father, Starscream, and Thundercracker were.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Starscream hissed in his raspy voice, "We didn't want you missing the race now."

"Me, miss this race? You've got to be kidding," Hotshot responded his attention turning to Megatron. He noticed his father seemed to be studying him, or rather expecting something from him.

"I am confident in you Hotshot, I trust you'll win this cyber key for the decepticon cause," Megatron said slowly.

"No worries pops, Override won't know what hit her by the time this race is over,"

"Don't get too confident," the decepticon leader warned.

"Hey, you just said you were confident in me,"

"I don't want you to get a big head until this whole race is over and I know that you've won," Megatron answered turning to Thundercracker and Starscream, "You two will be accompanying me to Jungle Planet." He turned back to Hotshot and looked him up and down, "Hotshot, report back here once the race is over."

Megatron opened a dimension gate and went through it followed by Starscream and Thundercracker. Hotshot watched them go and once they were gone he smirked, "Dad's got full confidence in me. I can't let him down."

Hotshot mentally kicked himself for saying that. The decepticon programming was hard to fight, but Hotshot didn't want to give into it. He knew he could never really be a decepticon let alone fight the autobots, his friends. How was he supposed to race though, as an autobot, or a decepticon? There was still sometime before the race began, he had time to think.

But what was there to think about? Hotshot had only joined the decepticon side to save Override from Megatron. Perhaps he could go back now…_no _he thought _Megatron would either kill Override or me if I left his side now. _The bot concluded that he'd have to stay with the decepticons for a while, until it was safe.

The program though was telling him otherwise.

* * *

Override had gotten to the racetrack early just to see how the course looked. After only a few minutes of glancing down the road she knew it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She knew Hotshot could handle this course as well, if he showed up. Override had a gut feeling though that he would.

* * *

Starscream groaned, "Leaving? What do you mean you're leaving? We just got here."

"Don't talk to me in that tone Starscream," Megatron remarked.

"What, are you my father now too?"

"Starscream," Megatron hissed, "Stay here and keep a look out for autobots while I'm gone. I should only be a few minutes."

"Just where are you going?" Starscream asked, his optics narrowing.

"Speed Planet, and don't ask why, that's none of your business," Megatron answered disappearing through another dimension gate.

Starscream noticed Thundercracker looking at him and growled, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Thundercracker said shaking his head, "I guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed too."

* * *

Override waited in silence for people to start arriving. She pictured how the race would go in her head and she thought about all the important moves she might have to make. Her thoughts wandered to Hotshot again. She wondered if he'd be trying the win the race for the decepticons now.

Hotshot didn't know that he didn't have to worry about losing the race if he were still trying to win the planet key for the autobots. Override had come to the decision already that she would give the planet key to the autobots if she won it. She just didn't want Hotshot to know that only so he would be extremely determined to win this race. Override wanted a good opponent.

She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. The femme whipped around only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now. "Megatron, she breathed, "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that Hotshot better win this race, or else I'm coming straight after you,"

"What you don't trust your son?"

"I trust him," Megatron said seizing her throat in his hand, "I just don't know if I can trust you."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not going to do anything to Hotshot," Override nearly gagged. She clawed at Megatron's hand trying to get him to either let go or loosen his grip. Her feet left the ground as he pulled her up to his optic level.

"He's a decepticon now, and I don't want you to try and change his mind about it,"

"So he's a decepticon by force?"

Megatron tightened his grip and smiled as Override gagged, "My son wasn't forced, he willingly let me download decepticon programming into him."

"Somehow I don't…believe that's true," the Speed Planet leader choked out.

"Just wait until you see him win the planet cup for me, that'll change your mind," he let her throat go and Override landed neatly on her feet. Megatron frowned at that and started walking away.

"It's a shame you're too much of a coward to join in on this race," Override piped up as she watched Megatron walk away.

Megatron stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Override. He walked back over to her and took her throat in both his hands with a deadly grip. Override's feet dangled above the road. "I don't know what Hotshot sees in you. Call me a coward again and you won't live to tell about it." He threw Override to the ground and disappeared through a dimension gate.

The femme collected herself and slowly stood back up trembling ever so slightly. Why did Hotshot have such a monster as a father?

* * *

Hotshot knew he didn't have much more time to waste and that he'd have to leave soon. Right now he couldn't worry about which side he was on, just as long as he won that race. Then, once he had the planet cup in his hands could he decide whom to give it to. The autobot sighed. This race and its outcome would prove whether Hotshot was a hero, or not a hero. Hotshot opened a dimension gate for Speed Planet and calmly walked through it.

If only none of this were real.

* * *

Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter longer since I made everybody wait so long for it. I apologize and please review! 


	13. Voices

Author's Note: I don't remember how the races went at all and I don't feel like looking through all my VHS tapes or online just to find out. So I'm just going to take them and make them my own. Please don't sue me.

**Chap. 13: Voices**

Override saw the dimension gate open and watched as Hotshot came through. Thrilled to see him, and that he had an autobot insignia, she ran up to him. "Hotshot," she began, "you ready for the race?"

Hotshot looked at her and felt a yearning in his spark, "Yeah I'm ready, ready to win too."

The femme gave a soft smile. Something was wrong with the light blue bot and slowly she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. I wouldn't be racing if I wasn't okay,"

"That's a lie, you'll race no matter what. I know you,"

Hotshot sighed knowing that much was true. He had to win at all costs. It didn't matter right now that he was injured and dealing with 'family' problems. Hotshot had to be in this race and he had to win the planet cup, for which side though he wasn't sure yet. He turned away from Override, "I don't want you to worry about me Override."

"Not worry about you? How can I not worry about you when I care for you so much?"

"I need you to forget me Override, no matter how hard it is. I'm a decepticon now, and I don't think I'm ever coming back to the autobots,"

"Why?"

Hotshot turned back to her and grasped her shoulders, "Megatron will come after you and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Megatron will still come after me even if you are a decepticon," Override stated looking into Hotshot's blue optics. If only she could help him.

"What do you mean?"

"He came here and threatened me before you got here Hotshot…why don't you just come back?"

Hotshot looked her up and down, "What did he say? What does he want from you now?"

"He doesn't want me to interfere with you winning this race or the decepticon programming he gave you. He'll come after me again if I do,"

He growled before letting her go and turning away again. He shouted up to the sky hoping Megatron would hear, "Why can't you leave her alone?! What kind of father are you if you're going to hurt the one's I care for the most?!"

Silence engulfed the racetrack. Hotshot and Override were the only two there and no one but the femme had heard Hotshot's outburst. What could she do to bring him peace? There had to be something to end this conflict that was torturing the young bot.

"Hotshot," Override said carefully, "Don't let Megatron be the one to control your life. You don't have to be a decepticon just because your father is. You don't have to be a decepticon to protect me. Just be you, be the Hotshot I knew when I first raced you."

"I can't be that Hotshot. That Hotshot didn't know who his father was and didn't have to deal with this whole mess," the light blue bot returned.

People began arriving now and taking seats in the stands. Hotshot knew it was only a matter of time before the other racers got here as well. Slowly he started to walk away. He didn't get very far before a hand slid into his and pulled him back.

"Don't go, I don't want you to leave me again,"

"I can't stay Override," he stated squeezing her hand, "I came here to race for the decepticons and that is what I plan to do."

Override felt her temper rising, "Do you really want to fight your friends in battle? You know Megatron will make you do that. He'll make you dispose of me."

Hotshot let his optics go offline trying to make a decision. He didn't want to fight his friends, and what if Override was right? What if Megatron ordered him to kill Override? He gave the femme's hand one last good squeeze and his optics came online. "We'll see what happens. I'll see you at the finish line."

The light blue bot walked away and this time Override didn't go after him. She watched with a horrible sadness in her spark as he took his place at the starting line. Something had to be done about this and Override vowed she would save Hotshot from this. She heard someone transform behind her and turned to see Optimus.

Optimus gestured towards Hotshot, "How is he?"

Override sighed trying to hold back the tears, "He's made up his mind as far as I can tell. I don't think there's anything we can do to change his mind about this."

Optimus let out a long sigh this time and said, "No matter. He is an autobot, and I will help him through this race."

"What happens if he wins the race though and gives the planet cup to the decepticons?"

"Then so be it. We'll just steal it back,"

"I don't think I quite understand you autobots. You're willing to help Hotshot even if he betrays you?"

"We're willing to help Hotshot because he's our friend and we believe in him. Even though his father is our sworn enemy it doesn't change the way we feel about him. I still care for Megatron deep down inside even though he's my enemy," Optimus explained.

"You…care for Megatron?" Override took that as a shock.

"He's my brother,"

"But he hates you,"

"It's a long story, and I swear once this race is over I'll tell you more about it. But not now though since the race is going to start in a few minutes,"

"Uh, right. Tell your autobots that I wish them luck in this race,"

"I will Override, and good luck yourself,"

The autobots and Override took their positions behind the starting line. Little did Optimus and Override know Hotshot had heard their entire conversation.

An announcement suddenly sounded, "Welcome ladies and germs to the annual planet cup race! Our racers this year include outsiders from the planet Cybertron. They are Optimus Prime, Landmine, Red Alert, and last but not least the fastest bot from their plane, Hotshot! Representing Speed Planet will be Brakedown, Dirtboss, the terrible twosome Ransack and Crumplezone, and finally are defending planet cup champion, Override! Anyone who finishes the race today will participate in the next race tomorrow."

There was a pause and the crowd cheered waiting for the race to begin. Buzzsaw, the announcer, explained the rules and the course of the track. Finally he got to the good part, "Racers, start your engines!"

Hotshot let his engine roar to life, as the other racers got ready for the countdown for the race to begin. He noticed Optimus was across from him and Red Alert behind him. He felt extremely guilty knowing he was only going to betray them. He was letting his friends down.

"Don't worry about your friends. This race is for your father, not them."  
Hotshot cringed as that voice resounded through his head. The decepticon programming had a life now. It had taken over his conscience. How was he to win a race like this? He barely heard the countdown and Buzzsaw say go.  
He zoomed down the track and hoped he had left the voice behind him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I've been slacking off as of late. I'm losing interest in this fic, but I swear I'm going to finish it. Here are a few things I need to get off my chest:

1. My goal is to write this fic everyday until I have it done, so to everyone who likes this fic, you might get something to read everyday. We'll see.

2. I have other ideas for a fic (three fics actually) and I want to write those more than I do this, but I don't want to completely abandon this one. That's why I'm going to hopefully come to an end with it. It might take a few chapters though, but I have an awesome idea for the ending that I can't wait to get to.

3. My friend who is helping me with this fic hasn't emailed me as of late and she gives me all the ideas for every chapter so I'm lacking inspiration for this fic and I'm willing to hear any ideas anyone has for this. I have a writer's worst nightmare. Writer's block.

4. And finally I'm thinking about changing my penname because I don't like the one I have now. Oh and I'm willing to take suggestions for a penname too.

Okay, I feel better.


	14. Maybe Free Again

Author's Note: I love snow days.

**Chap. 14: Maybe Free Again**

Starscream walked with Megatron out of Scourge's temple. He was every bit annoyed and grumbled, "Why do we keep meeting with Scourge when we know he's not going to give us the planet key?"

"Don't question me Starscream," Megatron hissed, "We're leaving."

"Oh and now where are we going?"

"You're going back to the base before I slag you," the decepticon leader threatened, "And I'm going to go check on Hotshot."

Starscream smirked, "Just what are your plans for that glitch you have as a son?"

"My plans? He's going to win the race for me Starscream and then give me the planet cup,"

"Are you really going to keep him around?"

"I don't think we're going to need him once this race is over, but I'm not going to let him just walk away either,"

"Great leader you have my interest. Are you going to kill him?"

"Don't you think that's a little low Starscream?" Megatron asked grinning, "Do you really think I'd go low enough as to kill my own son?"

"It wouldn't surprise me,"

"Do me a favor Starscream,"

"Yes sir?"

"If Hotshot loses this race, kill him,"

Starscream grinned, "And if he wins?"

"If he wins but doesn't give me the planet cup, kill him," Megatron said then added, "And if he does win and gives me the planet cup…kill him."

"As you command Megatron," Starscream responded before opening a dimension gate for the decepticon base. This was a dream come true for the seeker. Megatron was giving him permission to kill his son. Starscream stepped through the dimension gate thinking, "You'll be next after your son Megatron."

Megatron didn't hear that comment as he opened a dimension gate for Speed Planet and stepped through it.

* * *

Hotshot had just crossed the halfway mark of the racetrack. He couldn't get out of second gear though. Red Alert noticed, and coaxed him into the next gear. Feeling guilty, Hotshot thanked him and sped off to catch up to the others.

It didn't take him long to catch up to Override. He was in second place now. Override was ahead of him. Dirtboss, Ransack, and Crumplezone were behind him. Slowly he started to gain on Override.

"Yes Hotshot, pass her and leave her in the dust behind you. She doesn't deserve to win, she doesn't deserve you,"

"_No!" _Hotshot thought mentally, _"Shut up! I can win this race without you!" _When he didn't hear the voice again he thought he had silenced it for the time being. He was wrong though.

* * *

Megatron stepped on to the finish line of the track. He turned and looked the way the racers would be coming in a few minutes.

The announcer noticed him, "Would the bot standing at the finish line please move? That is unless you want to be run over."

Megatron merely glance up at him before shooting at him. Buzzsaw was barely able to dodge the missiles. "Fine, be that way," Buzzsaw retorted and went back to covering the race.

* * *

Override noticed Hotshot at her tailgate and smiled. This sure was going to be an interesting race. "Nice to see you again Hotshot."

He didn't answer as he made a move to pass her. Override moved in front of him preventing him from passing. He growled, "Get out of my way."

The femme didn't listen and Hotshot moved to her side and this time was able to pull up a long side her. He seemed a lot happier now, "Adios Override!" He started to pull ahead of her.

"I don't think so," Override returned increasing her speed.

Hotshot wasn't going to lose. He increased his own speed and pulled ahead of Override. He was starting to leave her behind when a pain traveled down his side. "Oh no," he whispered.

"Hotshot, is something wrong?" Override asked hearing his whisper.

"N-no I'm fine," Hotshot lied. He knew something was wrong and that if he didn't slow down he'd crash.

"Ignore the pain, you can win this race," 

Listening to the voice Hotshot sped up. The crazy thought came into to his CPU that if he sped up and finished the race the pain would stop. It didn't stop though, it only worsened. The worse the pain got the faster he went, and then suddenly he lost control and crashed.

* * *

Megatron groaned when he heard the Buzzsaw report Hotshot's crash. Without hesitating he transformed into his car vehicle mode and drove to where his son had crashed.

* * *

Hotshot transformed in absolute pain and lie there on the track waiting to be run over by the other racers. He heard someone pull up beside him and transform.

"Are you alright?"

"M-Megatron?" Hotshot asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, do you think you can finish the race?"

Override came up suddenly and transformed. She walked over to Megatron and Hotshot. Glaring at Megatron she said, "Get out of here. He doesn't need you right now."

Dirtboss sped by but Ransack and Crumplezone stopped. Megatron looked at them, "Finish the race."

"You got it boss man,"

The red and green bots continued on the race. Megatron then looked at Override and frowned, "I'm not going anywhere."

Hotshot sat up groaning as he did so from the pain. Megatron crouched down and looked his son in the optic, "You're too injured to finish."

"Since when did you care? I'm finishing this race whether you like it or not,"

"Why didn't you tell me you where injured before I said you could race?" Megatron asked angered.

"You wouldn't have let me race if you knew I wasn't 100,"

"Well you're definitely not 100 now. Get up, I'm taking you back to the base,"

"No!" Hotshot shouted, "I'm finishing this race. I've got to." He went to stand up but Megatron pushed him back down.

Megatron stood and looked at Override, "Help him. I'll be waiting for you at the finish line."

Megatron transformed and drove away. Override and Hotshot both watched him go. The femme broke the silence, "That was weird."

Hotshot smiled, "Aw, my old man cares." And with that he transformed and Override did too. Override helped Hotshot to the finish line. They both crossed and Optimus and the rest of the autobots crossed not too long afterwards.

Hotshot painfully transformed again and stood. Red Alert noticed how banged up he was. "Hotshot, what happened to you?"

The medic felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Megatron. A chill ran down his back as Megatron said, "Fix him."

"What are you doing here Megatron?" Optimus asked transforming into robot mode.

"I want Hotshot fixed," Megatron remarked pushing Red Alert over to his son.

"Since when did you care if one of the autobots was fixed?" Landmine questioned confused as to what Megatron was doing.

The decepticon leader was surprised and then smirked, "So you haven't told them Optimus? Did you think you and Hotshot would lose their trust?"

Optimus nodded for Red Alert to fix Hotshot and Red Alert began the repairs on the injured bot. "No I haven't told them Megatron."

"Well now I'm sure they're curious to know what we're talking about. I suggest you tell them Prime, or I will,"

Optimus glanced at Landmine who had a confused look on his face. Clocker and Brakedown who had joined the group looked confused themselves. Hotshot noticed Optimus trying to decide what to do. Hotshot bit his lip.

The light blue bot knew that if Optimus told he was Megatron's brother he could lose his position as autobot commander. Hotshot decided to keep Optimus's secret a secret, "Megatron, leave him alone."

Everyone's attention shifted to the younger autobot as he continued, "If Optimus had anything to say he would've said it by now. It's me that has to do all the explaining."

Megatron was a bit confused but didn't interrupt. Clocker looked at Hotshot then asked, "Explain what?"

Hotshot sighed and looked down, "Megatron's my father, and I've joined his side."

Landmine was shocked, "What?!"

Megatron smirked and looked at Landmine, "It's true. Hotshot is in this race to win the planet cup for me now."

"Or so you think," Override suddenly spoke up, "I still don't believe he's joined your side willingly."

Optimus took advantage of this, "It sounds like you've got some explaining to do this time Megatron. Is Hotshot a decepticon by force?"

Megatron saw how quickly this whole thing had turned against him. Slowly he answered, "He joined by his own free will."

"He joined to save me from you," Override shot back.

The decepticon leader frowned unable to think of a good argument against that. Instead he took a step back and snarled, "Fine you can keep him." Megatron then shot a glare at Override, "You will pay."

Megatron opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it. Hotshot let out a cry of joy, "Thank Primus."

The bots laughed as Red Alert finished the repairs and stood. The autobots went back to the base where they would further discuss this whole issue.

* * *

A/n: Oh man, my interest is suddenly back. I can't wait to do the next chapter. 


	15. Ready To Play

Author's Note: Okay, I got to type this chapter fast since I still have an essay to finish in English plus study for a biology and math test. Woe is me…I'm hungry.

**Chap. 15: Ready to Play**

Once back at the base Red Alert fixed Hotshot the best he could for the moment. When Hotshot was finally repaired, Optimus came in the med bay and Red Alert left. The medic knew Optimus wanted to talk to Hotshot, in private too.

Hotshot looked over at his uncle not sure to whether to call him leader or not. He still had the decepticon programming, as much as he didn't want it.

Optimus spoke suddenly, "I'm assuming you're okay for the moment."

"Yeah, but probably after the next race I'll be in need of repairs again,"

Optimus nodded and there was an odd moment of silence. Hotshot sighed heavily and ended the awkward silence, "Optimus…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Hotshot, you've done nothing wrong,"

"Yes I have, I've betrayed you guys,"

"No you didn't, you were trying to protect Override which was the right thing to do,"

Hotshot was amazed, "I'm confused. I disobey your orders and you punish me, but when I join the decepticons you don't."

"Disobeying my orders to help someone in need and possibly jeopardizing the mission is one thing, sacrificing yourself to save someone from the decepticons is another,"

The racer bot slowly nodded at this, "I guess that makes sense."

"Think you can do the next race tomorrow?"

"I have to," Hotshot exclaimed, "I don't care how injured I am, everyone is counting on me, well everyone except Override, Ransack, Crumplezone, and Dirtboss, are counting on me to win. The rest just want to win it themselves."

Optimus smirked, "Do you really think Override is in the race to win it for herself?"

Hotshot realized his error and then stated, "Well maybe not Override, but she sure wants to win so she could shove it in my face." The light blue bot smiled knowing he would definitely shove his victory in Override's face if he won.

"I guess that's true. Hotshot…did Megatron do anything to alter your programming in any way?"

"Let me guess, this is what you came in here to talk about,"

Optimus nodded and Hotshot answered slowly, "In that case I guess I better tell you. Megatron did do something to my programming."

"What?"

"He downloaded decepticon programming into me, and let me tell you it's a pain in the aft,"

Optimus looked towards the floor and was silent a few moments. He appeared to be thinking and then remarked, "I guess only one question remains then."

"Yes?"

"Are you an autobot or a decepticon?"

* * *

Megatron slammed his fist into a wall when he got back to his base. That race had not gone in his favor. What was he to do now that he had lost the only person who had a chance of winning the planet cup for him? He knew Ransack and Crumplezone couldn't defeat Override. Hotshot was his best bet, and now he was an autobot again. Megatron feared that the autobots would delete the programming from him; it would be a simple thing to do. Especially with the medic that they had.

Starscream observed his leader's anger and couldn't suppress a smile. Seeing his leader angry always amused him, unless his leader was taking out his anger on him. Those moments weren't the least bit amusing. Smirking Starscream asked, "Something wrong sir?"

Being sarcastic Megatron responded, "No I just punched the wall because I'm happy. Jerk, doesn't it look like something's wrong?!!!"

"Well excuse me for being curious sir," Starscream replied in his own sarcastic tone, "What one of your stupid plans went wrong now?"

Glaring daggers into Starscream the decepticon leader answered in a harsh voice, "My plans aren't stupid and Hotshot's an autobot again."

"And that surprises you?"

Megatron didn't answer and simply grabbed Starscream by the throat. Starscream could see the blood lust in Megatron's optics and knew his leader was pissed. Megatron said, "Kill him Starscream. I never want to see my glitch of a child alive again!"

With that Megatron threw the second in command towards an open dimension gate. Before Starscream entered though Megatron added, "Oh and Starscream, send Hotshot my…regrets."

"Regrets sir?"

"Regrets that I wasn't there to watch as he died,"

"Anything else?"

"Yes…actually,"

"What now?"

"Give Hotshot my condolences too,"

"Condolences?"

"Tell him I'm deeply sorry Override never got to say goodbye,"

Starscream smirked, "As you wish…Megatron."

Starscream disappeared through the dimension gate. Megatron smirked and opened another dimension gate. "I hope Override is ready to play," the decepticon exclaimed before going through the dimension gate.

* * *

Author's Note: Short I know, but I got homework. R&R please! 


	16. Growing Pains

Author's Note: So much for adding a new chapter everyday. I had a long weekend and forgot that school makes you very busy. Here's the next chapter. WARNING! This chapter is a little disturbing. (No, there are no sexual things in it).

**Chap. 16: Growing Pains**

Hotshot thought answering Optimus's question would be simple, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he wasn't sure. _Autobot or decepticon._ He wanted to say autobot more than anything but the decepticon programming was telling him otherwise. Slowly the bot responded, "I don't know Optimus."

Optimus sighed as if disappointed and then said, "I'll give you some time to think about it. You can leave the base Hotshot, just don't go very far and try not to get into any trouble."

Hotshot nodded, "Thanks Optimus." He watched as his uncle left the med bay. When the doors closed he slowly stood up and left the med bay himself. Hotshot then headed for the exit of the base wanting to go for a drive and clear his mind. He didn't know what was in store for him though as he walked out the door and drove away.

* * *

Override had just arrived back home from the race. She had planned to just check on things in her home to make sure nothing was wrong and then head to the autobot base to check on Hotshot. She walked through the front door and it shut behind her. Without any warning a fist connected with Override's cheek and sent her flying to the floor. 

Stunned the femme looked up to see what had happened and her optics met Megatron's. She didn't have time to let out a gasp as Megatron grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to his optic level.

"Nice to see you again Megatron," she choked, "Set me down so I can return your greeting."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Megatron wondered and Override could tell he was more than furious, "You've screwed up my plans for the last time!"

"Yes I think you're stupid, and did you really think I'd stand by and idly watch as you turned Hotshot into something he's not?"

"You knew better than to help him. I hope you realize this is going to be the final time I deal with you,"

"Don't be so sure," Override hissed sending out a distress signal.

"I'm sure and your stupid distress signal won't work. I'm going to make this as quick and painful as I can for you. And by the time I'm done, whomever comes here to rescue you won't have anything but your charred remains to save," Megatron snarled. Throwing her to the floor he aimed his missiles at her.

* * *

Hotshot received the distress signal from Override and nearly had a spark attack. He did a U-turn in the road and started heading for Override's place when Starscream crossed his path and blocked any possible routes Hotshot could've taken. 

Growling Hotshot transformed, "Get out of the way!"

"Why _autobot_? Afraid your precious Override is in danger?" Starscream teased.

"I don't have time for your nonsense Starscream! Just get out of my way,"

"I don't think so Hotshot. You see, I have orders from your father to kill you,"

"What…no…Megatron wouldn't go so low as have his own son killed,"

"Don't act so surprised traitor. Megatron doesn't care for you and he never will even though you are his son. Now hold still. It'll make this easy for both me and you,"

"No!" Hotshot shouted, "What's Megatron doing to Override?"

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Megatron wanted me to send you his regrets and condolences,"

"Regrets and condolences?"

"Regrets that he isn't here to watch you die and he sends his condolences to tell you that he's deeply sorry Override never got to say goodbye,"

Hotshot felt his spark break, "That bastard! For the final time, get out of my way or I'll be forced to remove you myself."

"Sorry kiddo, but I've got orders to obey,"

Starscream summoned his cyber key power and a sword appeared on one arm, a gun appeared on the other. He lifted his sword to impale Hotshot's chest. The light blue bot watched as the sword began its downward fall.

* * *

Override had to suppress the screams as both of the missiles made direct hits to her legs. In pain and angry the femme realized Megatron wasn't as stupid as she thought he was. Since she couldn't move her legs, she couldn't runaway or use them to defend herself from Megatron. He grabbed her by the neck suddenly and threw her into a wall. 

The femme went crashing through the wall headfirst. When her senses were back with her, she realized she had gone through the wall and was now lying in the next room. Megatron stood over her now.

"I'm finding this highly enjoyable," he exclaimed.

"Well only you would take pleasure in torturing someone until they died,"

"True. It's too bad you sent out that distress signal though, I could've tortured you longer and maybe you would've gotten lucky and someone would've shown up. It's a shame though, that I'm already down to the final blows,"

Override's optics widened. Megatron searched through gores for anything he could use. He smiled when he found two dull knives. Walking back over to his victim he lifted her and pressed her against a wall. Taking one of her arms he forced her to bend it at the elbow and then stabbed one of the knives through her hand and into the wall. Megatron did the same with Override's other arm and hand. The decepticon leader had successfully restrained the Speed Planet leader to the wall.

"Now," he said unable to suppress a smile as he watched mech fluid drip from Override's hands, "I want your spark."

Override watched helplessly and horrified as Megatron began to rip away her armor from her chest.

* * *

Hotshot grabbed the blade with his bare hands and snapped it off Starscream's arm before the decepticon got the chance to extinguish his spark. With cut and bleeding hands Hotshot quickly thrust the blade into Starscream's shoulder. Starscream cried out and aimed his gun at Hotshot. 

"Don't think you can defeat me that easily traitor,"

Hotshot felt the blast rip through his right arm. He didn't have to look to know half of his right arm had just been blown off. Ignoring the pain, Hotshot used his left arm to punch Starscream square in the face. "Starscream," he said clenching his teeth together to keep from screaming in pain, "Get out of my way!"

"I still have three other limbs to detach from your worthless body, and I have this urge to carve out your spark,"

Hotshot blindly aimed his guns at the decepticon and fired at point blank range into his leg. Starscream fell to the ground suddenly, his leg landing on top of him. Gagging at the sight of the unconscious decepticon, Hotshot quickly took the opportunity to transform and drive away as fast as he could to Override's house.

* * *

Override clenched her teeth as Megatron ripped away another piece of her metal flesh. She now was wishing he would hurry up and just rip off the final piece. The pain was horrible and the femme doubted anyone was coming to rescue her. If anyone did come, they'd be too late. 

Megatron could see the pain in her eyes as he slowly tore away wires one by one. He close to reaching her spark now, and he was trying to get as much pleasure out of this as he could. As he disconnected another wire he saw a blue light glowing from behind a row of wires. He knew that behind these wires he would find her spark.

The door burst open suddenly catching both of the leaders off guard. Megatron and Override both watched as Hotshot walked in his guns aimed at the decepticon leader. Megatron simply smirked noticing Hotshot was missing half of an arm and said, "If you're here to rescue Override, I think someone might have to lend you a hand."

"Ha ha very funny," Hotshot responded, "Get away from Override."

"No, I was just about to end her miserable existence," Megatron answered crossing his arms, "Seeing that you're here I mine as well finish you off too. Then this whole race would be mine for the taking."

"Don't even think about it _dad_. You should just leave before I blast your leg off like I did Starscream's,"

"So that's why Starscream failed to carry out my orders, guess I'll just kill you right now myself," Megatron aimed his missiles at him, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," said Hotshot noticing Override had gotten free and was behind Megatron holding what looked like a transformer sized frying pan above her head, "Look behind you."

Megatron turned only to get struck full force in the face by Override's 'frying pan.' The decepticon leader collapsed unconscious to the floor.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before he wakes up," Hotshot remarked. He lifted Override over his shoulder and led her to and out crop of rocks a distance away from the house. He laid her down and then sat next to her.

"You're severely injured," he exclaimed looking her over, "We've got to get back to the base."

"You don't look any better yourself," Override said softly.

"Hold on a minute, I'm calling for back up," he replied trying to comfort her. Hotshot contacted Optimus via his comlink.

"Optimus here,"

"This is Hotshot, I'm with Override outside her home. We were attacked by the decepticons,"

Optimus panicked, "Are you injured?"

"Yes, we need Red Alert out here pronto,"

"We're on our way, just sit tight,"

The transmission ended and Hotshot took his beloved in his arms, well the one good arm that he had. He noticed she was trembling. "Are you going to be able to wait for Red Alert to come?"

"I'll be fine, just don't let me fall asleep,"

"That's it, I'm taking you back to the base on my own,"

"No Hotshot, I'll be all right, just stay with me,"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,"

Override sighed painfully. Hotshot pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lips full on. Weakly Override kissed him back and when he pulled away she started to cry.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay, just hold on a few more minutes,"

"I don't think I can Hotshot,"

"Do it for me please," he begged, "We have to race tomorrow remember?"

"If we're not too injured,"

"I don't care how injured I am, I'm still racing and I hope you're not planning on dropping out of the race just to let me win,"

Override smiled at this, "Never Hotshot. Just wait until tomorrow, I'll show you who's fastest."

Hotshot smiled and kissed her again. Sirens from Red Alert could be heard in the distance.

When Optimus, Red Alert, Clocker, and Brakedown found the two they couldn't believe the sight. Override hand holes through both of her hands, her legs were horribly bruised, and her spark was nearly exposed. Hotshot on the other hand was missing half an arm and was bleeding profusely. Red Alert glanced at the two and then up at Optimus.

Handing Optimus a towel Red Alert said, "Use this to stop the bleeding from Hotshot's arm while I work on Override."

Optimus nodded and took the towel. He wrapping it around the bleeding area of Hotshot's maimed arm then applied pressure. "You okay Hotshot?"

"I'm fine, but Megatron and Starscream aren't going to be,"

"Where are they?" Optimus asked.

"For all I know Megatron is still lying in Override's house knocked out and Starscream is lying unconscious in the middle of the road with his leg on top of him,"

Optimus wasn't sure if he had felt this disturbed in his entire life. A couple hours later Red Alert had Hotshot and Override both stabilized enough so they could transform and head to the base where Red Alert could finish their repairs.

The two injured bots transformed and drove away with Clocker and Brakedown behind them. Red Alert and Optimus stayed behind for a few moments.

Optimus then asked, "Think we should tell them we saw them kissing?"

"What they don't know can't hurt them,"

And with that the two transformed and followed the others back to the base.

Author's Note: Here's a longer chapter. It took me almost all afternoon to type it. But it's done and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. If anyone has any ideas for it please let me know.


	17. The Newest Player

Author's Note: Okay peoples there was another snow day today and I only have a half a day of school tomorrow. Next week I don't have school at all, so I'm going to take advantage of this and write.

**Chap. 17: The Newest Player**

Once back at the base it took most of the afternoon for Red Alert to finish both Hotshot and Override's repairs. Once he was finished though, he decided to leave the two alone and thus left the med bay.

Hotshot woke up not too long after Red Alert left and it didn't take him long to realize it was only him and Override in the room. Glancing over at his love he saw she looked 100 better. Slowly he sat up on the table. A new arm had been fitted to him, and for that he was grateful. He put his feet on the floor in an effort to get off the metal bed. Override stirred suddenly and then her optics came online. They met Hotshot's.

"Hotshot?" Override asked tiredly.

"I'm here," he said getting off the bed and coming over to her. Override sat up and Hotshot took her in his arms.

"I never said thank you for rescuing me,"

"You don't need to," Hotshot remarked smiling, "We're even now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You saved me from really joining Megatron's side,"

"No I didn't, you still left,"

"You brought me back,"

"You came back on your own," Override protested, "Because you know you're really an autobot."

"I came back because of you,"

Override smiled softly, "You left because of me."

"I left to protect you, and it didn't work," Hotshot said and Override could hear the regret in his voice, "I should've just stayed here with you, but I didn't and Megatron came after you still."

"Don't worry about it," she returned trying to bring him some comfort, "Just promise me you'll never leave again."

Hotshot buried his face in her neck and whispered, "I promise Override, I can't live without you." He slowly began to kiss her neck and then brought the kisses up to her cheeks. Then he made his way to her lips and Override eagerly kissed him back.

Between kisses Hotshot whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Megatron woke up sometime later with a splitting headache. Slowly he got up only to see the object similar to a frying pan lying on the floor. He shot it with his missiles out of frustration and then opened a dimension gate back to his base. When he got back he sought Starscream out and found him in the repair bay.

"Starscream, what in the name of Primus are you doing in here?" Megatron asked out of curiosity and confusion.

"What do you think sir?" Starscream wondered sarcastically, "That imbecile you have as a son blasted my leg off."

Megatron felt his headache worsen, "I guess that explains why you didn't defeat him."

"Did you take care of Override?"

"No,"

Starscream seemed amused and exclaimed while still reattaching his leg, "So what made you fail?"

Angered by the question Megatron stated, "I got…distracted."

"Keep going,"

"Hotshot showed up because of you're failure," he hissed, "And while I was talking to him Override struck me over the head from behind."

"With what?" Starscream asked still amused.

"It's none of your concern,"

"You're just too humiliated to say what it was,"

"Shut up Starscream before I rip off your other leg,"

Not wanting to lose his other leg he quickly shut up. He watched as Megatron left the room. In silence he continued the repairs on his leg.

Megatron made his way to his quarters so he could hopefully sleep away his monstrous headache. He was going to make Hotshot pay, one way or another. And once Hotshot was taken care of, Override was next. The decepticon entered his quarters and flopped down on his metal bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Hotshot and Override broke away from each other and Hotshot helped Override to her feet. Out of concern he asked, "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Walk? Of course I can walk,"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well definitely not back home," she answered, "How about we just go for a drive?"

Hotshot smiled, "Usually when we go for drives though something bad happens."

"So what? We're both repaired aren't we?"

The light blue bot absolutely loved her personality and spirit. It was just like his. "Okay, you've convinced me," he replied.

Hand in hand they left the base, not without telling Optimus first. Optimus wanted them to stay just to make sure they were all right, but soon he realized that he couldn't talk the two out of going for a drive. Once out of the base they transformed and drove down the road. They went to the outcrop of rocks where they had watched the sunset. By the time they had gotten there though, the sun had already set and the stars were out. Neither one of them were against stargazing though. So they transformed and sat on one of the rocks looking up at the sky and talking.

"You know," Hotshot stated suddenly, "You're more beautiful than all of these stars combined."

Smiling Override replied, "I know."

Hotshot shook his head slightly knowing Override was teasing him, "I love you too Override."

"Aw, now that's sweet," Override responded wrapping an arm around him and then changing the topic, "Ready for the race tomorrow?"

"You bet I am," Hotshot smiled, "I hope you're ready to lose."

"I've never lost a race in my life, and even though I love you I'm not going to make this easy for you,"

"I don't need you to go easy on me in order to win,"

"We'll see what you're saying once I win the race,"

Hotshot let the matter go and the two fell into silence. He wrapped his arm around Override and pulled her close to him. Suddenly a laugh sounded from behind them and Hotshot jumped up pulling his love behind him.

"Who's there?" he shouted into the night.

"Shhh, quiet down, you don't want to wake the locals do you?" came a voice, a feminine voice.

"The nearest locals are a few miles away," Hotshot protested.

"Well you are pretty loud," came the voice again.

"Show yourself,"

"Only if you tone yourself down,"

In a calmer and a bit quieter voice Hotshot said, "All right, now come out from wherever you are."

A black femme stepped out from behind one of the rocks. Hotshot was startled. The femme was beautiful! Her main color was black, but she had red, gold, and purple on her too. Her optics were a vicious shade of red. He could tell that she transformed into a seeker from the wings the protruded from her back and the cockpit that lay on her abdomen.

Stammering Hotshot asked, "W…who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me Hotshot?" asked the femme.

"No, I've never seen you before in my life,"

"Yes you have," the femme insisted, "When you were younger."

Hotshot thought for a moment but he still drew a blank on the femme's identity, "I honestly don't know who you are."

Pretending to be hurt the femme remarked; "I guess I can't blame you then. The last time we saw each other was when you were a baby. But my, how you've grown."

"Wait a second," he said realizing something, "Mom?!"

The femme laughed, "Wow, I've never been called that before, but yeah, you're right."

"What are you doing here on Speed Planet? More importantly, how did you get here?" Hotshot asked.

"My ship crashed here a couple days ago. Believe me, I didn't know you were here,"

"Then I'm guessing you really don't care about me either,"

"Not really anymore. When you were first born I was, that's why I brought you to the autobots. I didn't trust Megatron with you,"

"I guess I can thank you for that then,"

Override who had remained quiet stepped out from behind Hotshot and questioned, "So are you an autobot or a decepticon?"

"Why Hotshot, who's this? I didn't know you were dating already,"

"I am Override, leader of Speed Planet," she answered a bit angered.

His mother smiled, "You must be quite a charmer if you can score such top ranking femmes."

"Enough!" Hotshot shouted.

"You're yelling again," the black femme smirked.

Angrily Hotshot lowered his voice, "What are you now, an autobot or a decepticon?"

"Decepticon of course, but I'm not going to hurt you. It's not in my blood to hurt my own son, or his girlfriend,"

"Megatron wouldn't agree with that," Hotshot pointed out.

"Well I'm not Megatron," the femme retorted, "Where is Megatron anyway?"

"Back at his base, I can give you the coordinates if you want them mom,"

"Please," the femme exclaimed, "I don't want you to call me mom, its weird."

"Then what is your name?"

"Pyrosyne, and yes, I would like the coordinates to his base. It's been quite awhile since we've last seen each other, your birth actually was the last time we did see each other,"

"Then it might be kind of risky going back," Override warned.

"I am well aware of the risks, Override, but thank you for the warning,"

Hotshot gave her the coordinates and Pyrosyne disappeared through a dimension gate. He watched it close and then said, "If Megatron doesn't like her anymore, she's slag."

"Maybe we should get back to the base and tell Optimus what just happened," Override suggested.

"That sounds like a plan,"

The two bots transformed and headed back to the autobot base.

* * *

Meanwhile at the decepticon base, Starscream had finished repairing his leg and it was fully functional. He left the repair bay and headed to his own quarters to get some much needed sleep. On the way there, he got the surprise of his life when he came across a femme. "Who the heck are you?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Starscream? Holy crap have you changed,"

"I asked you a question," he said sternly.

"Oh…right. I'm Pyrosyne, and I'm looking for Megatron,"

"Pyrosyne?" he remarked trying to recall who she was and then it hit him, "Pyrosyne! What are you doing here? Are you really sure Megatron will be that happy to see you?"

"No, but it's worth a shot,"

"Well it's your funeral. I think he's in his quarters, I can take you there if you like," Starscream stated.

"I would like that very much actually," Pyrosyne said falling into step with him as they headed for her old mate's quarters, "Does he still get mad when somebody wakes him up when he's still tired?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," the second in command answered, "You know you're not choosing to see him at such a great time, don't you?"

"Yes I know,"

"Then why are you so eager to see him?"

"That's none of your business Starscream,"

"Fine, be that way. Where have you been all these years?"

"Oh just enjoying life, killing a few autobots here and there, trying to find you guys," she remarked.

"Aw how sweet, you missed us,"

"Well let me just say you guys are a lot of...fun,"

"Were you looking for us because you missed a certain someone too?" he asked.

"How about you quit asking questions?" she answered sternly.

"If you insist,"

They arrived at Megatron's quarters and stopped next to the door. Pyrosyne was the first to say anything, "Thank you Starscream, you can go now."

"Since I'll probably not see you in once piece again I'll wish you luck and say hi to Primus for me,"

She glared daggers into his back as he walked away and then once he was out of sight she turned back to the door. Sighing heavily she knocked.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, Hotshot's mother appeared. Man, this fic just seems to keep going on and on. I will give Windturf credit for the name and I used it with her permission. Please review. 


	18. Nice To See You Again

Author's Note: Hello again everyone, happy belated Valentine's Day, and happy belated birthday raveen92. Since I have nothing else to do here's another chapter.

**Chap. 18: Nice To See You Again**

Pyrosyne waited patiently for Megatron to come to the door and open it. She was dreading and looking forward to the decepticon leader's reaction as to when he opened the door and saw her. She didn't know if she should be waiting for pain or not. Waiting was starting to fill her second thoughts about knocking on the door.

* * *

Megatron's optics slowly came online when he heard the knock on his door. Groaning he slowly sat up. He wasn't pleased about being woken up like this. The only good thing was that his headache had died down a bit. He placed his feet on the floor and walked over to the door. Thinking Starscream was on the other side he opened it and felt shock run through his circuits.

The decepticon leader recognized her immediately, "Pyrosyne?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again too Megatron," she answered sarcastically, "C'mon is that any way to greet your old mate?"

He snarled, "What did you expect me to have my arms wide open?"

"Maybe," she smirked.

"Get a life, you're lucky I don't annihilate you right here and now for what you did,"

"What did I do?" she asked pretending to be innocent.

"You stole my own son from me and just left,"

"For your information _sir_, he was my son too and I was doing what I felt was best for him,"

"I don't care, you didn't give me a chance,"

"I didn't trust you with him. Besides, we had Hotshot during the middle of the war; it wasn't the right time to be raising a kid. Especially since you're leader of the decepticons and you have a lot of enemies," she remarked pushing her way by him and into his quarters.

Megatron turned and faced her as the door to his quarters closed. He looked at her for a few moments realizing she was still as beautiful to him as she had ever been, she still had that fiery personality that he had always adored, and she still was as stubborn as ever. "You could've talked to me before you just took matters into your own hands."

"You wouldn't have understood,"

"You never gave me the chance,"

"Well you know what sir? You never really give people chances either,"

Megatron felt her words rip through him, but anger didn't come. He knew she was right and couldn't think of anything to argue against that. The decepticon felt his headache suddenly intensify and move down to his chest. An old familiar pain burned through him just then. Changing the subject he asked, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Jumping from topic to topic are we? I just came here for a visit actually, just to see how things were going and possibly join back up with the decepticon side,"

"I don't know about that Pyrosyne,"

"Why? Just because I made a few mistakes in the past that you're not willing to forgive me for? Look, Megatron if it makes you happy I'll say I'm sorry and admit all the wrong things I've done. I just don't understand why you are so mad at me,"

Megatron then felt the anger come and he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to his optic level, "You want to know why I'm mad? Put yourself in my position. What if I was the one who had taken Hotshot and just left without a trace with him? Do you know how worried I was about you?"

Pyrosyne smirked and Megatron felt his mech fluids freeze. That last question he had asked he hadn't wanted to ask. He didn't think he had any feelings left for his old mate. Megatron didn't want any feelings left for his old mate.

"Oh so you still have feelings for me, don't you?" Pyrosyne teased.

Megatron tightened his grip and snarled, "No I don't."

"Oh grow up and admit it. You're absolutely thrilled to see me right now, but you just didn't want me to know it. If you didn't have any feelings left for me you would have killed me by now,"

"Shut up Pyrosyne,"

"Not until you put me down,"

Reluctantly complying Megatron set her gently on her feet and let her go. He turned his back to her not wanting to look at her. Pyrosyne smirked thinking about what Starscream had asked her, _"Were you looking for us because you missed a certain someone too?"_

"_Yes,"_ she thought mentally, _"Just to see if he missed me too, and he does."_

Megatron tried to collect his thoughts. The only thing on his thoughts though was Pyrosyne. The decepticon leader didn't know what to do. He felt like he was suffering from withdrawal and that Pyrosyne was his cure.

Pyrosyne knew he ex-mate was deep in thought about her and she couldn't resist saying, "You know if you let what I did in the past go, we could always try again for an heir to your title."

That was the final straw. Megatron turned to her with rage in his optics. He forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust her against the wall capturing her lips with his in a violent, lustful kiss. When it ended Pyrosyne asked, "So sir, what does this mean?"

Now with a smirk written across his lips Megatron answered, "It means we're going to start whatever we had over. We're going to forget about Hotshot, and try this again."

"And just how do you suppose we 'forget' about Hotshot?"

"Easy," Megatron responded leaning in for another kiss, "I'm going to kill him when he doesn't turn the planet cup over to me."

* * *

Optimus listened to Hotshot and Override's story intently and then when they were finished he said, "This probably can't be good. Megatron either will kill her, or he'll let her back in."

"Well then, not to sound mean or anything, I hope he does kill her just to eliminate us of another problem," Hotshot confessed.

Optimus shook his head in disapproval at that statement and continued, "Let's just not worry about her at the moment. Right now, we have a race to concentrate on."

"Optimus," Override spoke suddenly.

"Yes Override?"

"If it isn't too much trouble for you guys, could I stay here? I don't dare go home,"

"It's no trouble at all, Hotshot, help her find a room,"

"Yes sir,"

The two bots left the command center. Optimus watched them leave and then thought, _"Knowing Megatron, he'll keep Pyrosyne alive just to torture Hotshot even more."

* * *

_

Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter is shorter. But yeah, at least I updated huh? Anyways I think that this story is almost done. I think there is only two chapters left of this fic. We'll see.


	19. Let This Conflict Be Over

Author's Note: Okay, since I don't remember hardly anything about the Speed Planet races I'm skipping to the very last one. This should really be the last chapter, but I'm going to have an epilogue for the next chapter. Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be pretty long.

And there's this little moment between Megatron and Pyrosyne that is kind of…dirty to say the least. It's not that bad, they're just talking about things adults would talk about. If you wish to skip over that part go ahead. I'll let you know when to skip over it and start reading again.

**Chap. 19: Let This Conflict Be Over **

A couple days had gone by since Pyrosyne had first appeared. In those last two days she hadn't appeared again, along with the rest of the decepticons. No one knew what was going on with the decepticons, but Optimus and Vector Prime both suspected they were planning something.

The second and third planet cup races had also taken place. Hotshot and Override both made it through those with flying colors, except Hotshot didn't win either of them. Hotshot, Override, Ransack, and Crumplezone were also chosen to compete in the final planet cup race. This race would determine who won the planet cup or not. Hotshot believed that he had to win or else the autobots wouldn't get the planet key. He didn't know about Override's secret plan that she would give the autobots the planet cup if she won.

Red Alert was quickly giving Hotshot a systems check to make sure he would be all right competing in this final race. What he found out startled him, "Hotshot, your systems may be functioning fine now, but as soon as you start racing they're going to malfunction."

"So what does that mean?" Hotshot asked a bit concerned.

"It means that unless someone goes along with you to fix you as you race, you're not going to win,"

Coby, who had secretly come to Speed Planet with the minicons stepped forward, "I'll go with him."

Optimus was in the room and had heard the whole conversation, "No Coby, it's too dangerous. Let one of the minicons go."

The young human had a flashback of a time he lost a motocross race and how his dad made him finish. He didn't want Hotshot to go through the same thing. "Optimus," he protested, "The minicons can't fit through the door. I know how to fix Hotshot. Please, you got to let me go, I'm the only one suited for the job."

Optimus sighed knowing Coby was right. Hoping he was making the right decision he answered, "Alright, I'll let you. Let's just see if this is okay with Override first." The autobot commander went off to ask Override. When he found her and asked, she gave him permission. Optimus came back and told this to Coby.

Coby was elated, "Alright! I'll be sure not to let you guys down."

"Just be careful," Optimus stated, "Hotshot keep an optic on him."

"Will do sir," Hotshot answered smiling.

Red Alert prepared a device that allowed Coby to control and fix Hotshot's systems if he needed to. Once that was done, they headed to the racetrack.

* * *

**(If you don't want to read this please skip over)**

Megatron was alone in the command center of his base when he heard someone walk in. He grinned when he felt an arm encircle his waist and he turned to see Pyrosyne. He took her carefully in his arms and pulled her against him.

"So sir, what's on the agenda for today?"

"The final planet cup race is today. I'm going to slag Hotshot and take the planet key,"

"And then what?"

"Well if I get the planet key, I think I'd deserve a little…reward," he smirked.

Pyrosyne did a half smile deciding to play with him, "And just what do you mean by a reward?"

"I think you know," he answered looking down at her.

"Don't worry sir, I shall reward you as you wish. I'm just curious, what happens if you don't slag Hotshot, and you don't get the planet key?"

"Then your in for a beating when we get back, if you know what I mean," Megatron responded.

Her optics dimmed a bit and she remarked, "Then let's hope you slag Hotshot and get the planet key."

Megatron pulled her into a kiss. Ransack and Crumplezone had promised to let him know when the race was over and when he should show up. Megatron could hardly wait.

**(Okay it's safe)

* * *

**

Ransack, Crumplezone, Override, and Hotshot with Coby inside took their positions at the starting line. They revved their engines and Buzzsaw gave the command for the race to begin. The four racers took off down the track. Little did anyone know that Ransack and Crumplezone had made a few modifications to help them in the race.

Hotshot and Override took an early lead. Override was leading Hotshot, but not by much. Ransack and Crumplezone noticed they were behind and Crumplezone piped up, "Hey little buddy, I think they're beating us."

"You know CZ, I think you're right, shall we use one of our tricks?"

"If you insist,"

"I insist,"

Suddenly springs activated beneath the red bot and the green bot making them jump across the track and land right behind Override and Hotshot. Buzzsaw seemed to be impressed by the trick the evil duo pulled off.

They were approaching the loop in the track. It was the only loop in the track, and was huge. If the racers didn't get enough speed then they wouldn't make it around the loop. Ransack activated what looked like rocket thrusters. He sped forward.

"This race is ours Crumplezone!" he exclaimed with glee as he took an incredible lead.

"Hey, wait for me!" Crumplezone shouted as he activated his own thrusters and caught up to Ransack.

Override and Hotshot both just watched them go knowing the two weren't going to make around the loop. They increased their own speeds as they approached the loop. Ransack and Crumplezone had just made it to the very top of the loop when both of their thrusters died at the same time. Both came crashing back down to the ground behind Hotshot and Override.

The light blue bot and his femme easily made around the loop. Coby fixed a problem with one of Hotshot's systems before they went around the loop. Hotshot thanked the human when he got off the loop and asked, "Are you alright Coby?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just as long as there are no more loops,"

Hotshot chuckled, "Don't worry, there isn't."

The race continued smoothly. Coby fixed problems with Hotshot's systems as they presented themselves. Override and Hotshot were tied for the lead at the moment. Suddenly Buzzsaw started going frantic, "Ransack and Crumplezone are off the course and attempting to get the planet cup!"

Hotshot felt his anger swell, "C'mon Override, let's go stop them before they steal it."

"You got it Hotshot,"

The two drove to the location of the planet cup. Ransack was just about to reach it when he and Crumplezone both fell into a force field that was around the cup. Hotshot and Override arrived then. The light blue bot had his gun aimed at the evil duo.

"Get out of here or else eat laser," Hotshot threatened.

The scooter and the three-wheeler took one look at Hotshot's gun and ran off. Override laughed as she watched them go and stated, "Let's go finish this race Hotshot."

A pain passed through the racer's side suddenly and Hotshot clutched his side where the pain had passed through. Coby and Override both looked at him concerned. Hotshot noticed and remarked, "I'm alright. Let's go Override."

The two bots transformed and Coby climbed inside Hotshot. The race then resumed. Coby had a feeling that whatever pain had passed through Hotshot was soon going to be a problem.

* * *

Megatron was in the process of seriously making out with Pyrosyne when his comlink came to life, "Yo boss man, this is Ransack."

The decepticon leader grumbled and broke away from Pyrosyne, "What is it? It's too early for the race to be over."

"I know, Hotshot and Override are still racing,"

"Why aren't you and Crumplezone?"

"Well, to make a long story short, we couldn't make it past the first loop,"

Megatron put a hand to his forehead and asked, "Then what is it that you wanted?"

"There's like this force field thing around the planet cup. As soon as the race is over the force field will be deactivated and the planet cup will be easy to steal," Ransack reported.

Megatron felt a smirk cross his face, "Be sure to report back to me as soon as the winner of the race crosses the finish line."

"You got it boss man,"

The transmission ended and Megatron turned back to his mate, "As much as I would love to continue kissing you, I've got to round up my troops."

Pyrosyne pretended to look hurt and remarked, "You're going to owe me for this."

"Don't worry, you'll get what you deserve later," Megatron said leaving the room to assemble his men.

* * *

Hotshot and Override arrived at the home stretch when Coby noticed something severely wrong with one of Hotshot's systems. Without thinking, and without Hotshot's permission the human got out of his seat and hooked two wires together.

Hotshot was stunned, "Coby, get back in your seat."

"No Hotshot, I got to hold these wires together if you want to win the race. I can't reach them from my seat,"

"Optimus isn't going to like this Coby,"

"I don't care at the moment, just hurry up and win the race. This race means everything to the autobot cause, don't let Override win,"

Taking the human's words to heart the bot exclaimed, "I know. Hang on Coby. Cyber key power!"

Hotshot received his cyber key and then sped off easily catching up to Override. He had to maintain control. This was only the second time he had used his planet key. Override started to pass him. Hotshot pushed himself to the limit. Suddenly the race was over and both racers came to a stop. Coby, who was all right, jumped out of Hotshot. Both bots transformed and turned to see who had won the race.

Buzzsaw tried to calm the crowd, "The winner of the race will soon be determined. Just a few more seconds."

Everyone's attention turned to the screen that would show the photo finish. The image came in suddenly. There was a red line where the finish line was. Hotshot had been the one who crossed it first.

Buzzsaw screamed excitedly, "And the winner of the planet cup is Hotshot!"

The autobots were cheering for their successful member. Optimus had a smile on his lips and he thought, _"I knew you could do it Hotshot, as an autobot too."_

Override was in disbelief, "I…lost?"

Hotshot smiled and put an arm around her, "It's okay, I still love you."

Override playfully hit him, "You're going to pay for beating me Hotshot."

"Pay? You're just a sore loser,"

"I am not," she exclaimed, "I've just never lost a race before."

Hotshot kissed her cheek, "There's a first for everything. I must say it was a good race."

Override couldn't disagree. A gasp went through the crowd suddenly. Ransack had contacted Megatron letting him know the race was over. Megatron had easily stolen the planet cup. The autobots looked to see him with it in hand, and with Pyrosyne.

Hotshot was the one who is in disbelief this time, "He didn't kill her?"

"Who cares about that? He's got the planet cup, _you're_ planet cup. Let's go get it,"

The light blue bot nodded and the two went up to Megatron. Megatron saw them coming and couldn't help but smile, "Well, well, well if it isn't the traitor and his girlfriend."

Hotshot frowned angrily, "Hand over the planet cup Megatron, it's not yours."

* * *

Optimus noticed Hotshot and Override were taking on Megatron and tried to quickly come to their aid, but Starscream cut him off. The rest of the autobots were busy fighting off other decepticons. Reluctantly Optimus began fighting off Starscream. The sooner he took care of the decepticon second in command, the sooner he could help his nephew.

* * *

Megatron glanced at the planet cup and then back at Hotshot, "I don't think so. You were going to win this for me remember?"

"I changed my mind," Hotshot exclaimed transforming into his vehicle mode and crashing into Megatron's legs.

Megatron lost his balance and the planet cup flew out of his hands. Override caught it. Pyrosyne went after Override as Megatron dealt with Hotshot. The light blue bot transformed and jumped on top of Megatron who was already lying on the ground.

The decepticon snarled, "Get off me."

"Not until we get a few things straight," Hotshot answered pulling out his gun and holding it to Megatron's face.

* * *

Optimus fought off Starscream and turned to see how Hotshot was doing. He was stunned to see his nephew had pinned his brother to the ground and that he had a gun in Megatron's face. Optimus made his way to Hotshot not knowing if he should help Hotshot or not.

* * *

Hotshot felt Megatron tense and the decepticon said, "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Override and me alone and forget that I was ever your son,"

Megatron snarled, "Never. I will kill you both." He saw fire in Hotshot's optics suddenly and he knew that if he weren't careful, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Either you promise to leave us alone and forget or you can perish now,"

"Isn't it really low for an autobot like you to murder their own father?"

"What does it matter? You've tried to have me killed, your own son. Now do you promise, or am I going to have to pull the trigger?"

Megatron was silent for a couple seconds thinking. Hotshot reached for the trigger and Megatron spoke, "Alright, I promise."

Hotshot grinned, "Good choice, and if you should ever break your promise..." He pointed the gun at Pyrosyne letting Megatron get the picture. Then the bot got off of Megatron and both stood.

Megatron looked long and hard at his son knowing their bonds were broken. No longer was Hotshot going to be his son. No longer was he going to be Hotshot's father. Knowing he was defeated and that he wasn't going to kill Hotshot he issued a retreat. The autobots watched as the decepticons left through a dimension gate.

Hotshot went over to his love and took her in his arms, "You alright?"

Override smiled, "I'm fine. You know I heard what you said to Megatron. Thanks."

"Hey no problem. I don't think Megatron will be bothering us anymore," he went to kiss her when Optimus walked over and cleared his throat.

The couple blushed and Hotshot let go of Override. Optimus chuckled and said, "Perhaps we should go the award ceremony?"

Hotshot glanced at Override and then exclaimed, "You bet!"

The three of them along with the rest of the autobots, Coby, and the minicons went to the award ceremony. Hotshot was given the planet cup and a medal. He was now the fastest in the universe.

Override turned to Optimus suddenly and asked, "Optimus, if it isn't too much trouble, could I join you and your team and help you save the universe from the black hole?"

Hotshot was stunned and Optimus was surprised too. The autobot commander answered, "Are you sure? You're going to have to fight, and it's not going to be easy."

"I'm sure,"

Optimus smiled, "In that case, welcome to the team Override."

Override smiled, "Thank you sir."

The autobot leader turned to Hotshot suddenly, "Hotshot, make sure you keep an optic on her and protect her."

"I will sir," Hotshot smiled, "She can count on me." He walked over to Override and took her in his arms. Optimus didn't stop them this time as Hotshot delivered her a kiss.

Jetfire rolled his optics, "He's going to let this victory go straight to his head."

"I can't help but agree," Red Alert remarked, "Especially since he got the girl too."

The autobots laughed. Optimus thought mentally, _"Let's just hope Megatron leaves them alone."

* * *

_

Author's Note: Whew! That seemed to take forever to type. Well I hoped you like it. The epilogue's going to be the next chapter. Please review.


	20. Epilogue

Author's Note: Here I am again writing the last chapter of a fic. It always feels good to end something knowing you had people who loved what you wrote and that whatever you wrote feels finished. Anyways I'll just write this. This epilogue is going to sum up everything and hopefully give a finished feel to the fic.

**Chap. 20: Epilogue**

After a long and tireless struggle, the autobots went on to win the war. Hotshot and Override stayed together through it all and their love flourished. Surprisingly enough, Megatron had kept his promise to them. The war only ended because Optimus Prime had killed Galvatron (also known as Megatron). Now Optimus was the ruler of the universe.

However, Optimus handed control of Cybertron over to Jetfire. Landmine and Wing-Saber went of to fight Starscream, Soundwave, and Sideways. Optimus was leading a team to build spacebridges to connect the universe. He was taking a few human astronauts with him.

As for Hotshot and Override, Override was going to go with Optimus and help with the spacebridges. Hotshot won another race on Speed Planet and was going to rule the planet while she was gone although neither of them wanted to be apart. Hotshot handed control of Speed Planet to Brakedown and asked Optimus if he could join the team. Optimus let him.

Hotshot was also given the choice of leading the decepticons as well since he was first in line to Megatron's position. The light blue bot felt that if he became the leader of the decepticons, he'd only be fulfilling his father's wish of him becoming a decepticon and thus declined the offer.

As for Pyrosyne, she went along with Thundercracker, Thunderblast, Ransack, and Crumplezone to find a new leader of the decepticons. No one really knows if the 'new decepticons' as they call themselves would present a problem in the future. Hasbro left out that little detail.

* * *

Author's Note: The end! I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I do not plan on doing a sequel for this one. I've got other ideas for fics in this brain of mine. 


End file.
